The Tests of Fate
by McKenzie
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran discover that Clow made five more deadly cards. But can they overcome their own emotional troubles to defeat them? Very long, lots of romance and mush. please r and r NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Silver Dreaming

Hiya! Its me, in my first ever fanfic! My name is Vicki, and I am 16. I do not own cardcaptors, card captor sakura, any characters (sob!) u know the rest. And I cant spell so dont be mad! This fic is dedicated to my friends Lisa, Beth, Adam, Craig, Cat, Ellen, Hellen, KHo, omg too many names, all the would be reviewers and, me!!!! coz it took me ages and im tired and cranky now.  
  
Feel free to email me and talk to me on sailorainbow@hotmail.com  
  
***  
  
"Hoe?!" Sakura Kinomoto sat up groggily when she felt someone sit on her bed. She opened her eyes slowly, and watched as Touyring his pajamas and holding a stackful of presents. A slow smile stretched across her face as she remembered her birthday. Today was her eighteenth.  
  
"Here you go monster." Sakura no longer objected to being called monster, she had gotten used to it, and she knew deep down how much her brother loved her. He gave her a small red velvet box. Sakura looked at him carefully and smiled. She opened the box and gasped.  
  
"Its beautiful Touya. Thank you." Sakura lifted the delicate bracelet out of the box. It was made out of silver with an engraving on the back of it.  
  
To my little monster, happy 18th, Love Touya.  
  
Sakura grabbed her brother and gave him a huge hug. "Touya its beautiful." Her brother blushed and helped her to put it on. Sakura smiled and admired it as her father walked in with some pancakes. Sakura could almost see Kero drooling from his spot on the bed.   
  
"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy 18th dear Sakura, Happy birthday to you!" Her father and brother sang loudly causing Sakura to wince visibly, causing them all to laugh. Touya gave her a small kiss on the cheek before walking out of the door. Sakura's father sat on the bed.   
  
"Here you go honey." Sakura looked at the two things he was holding. One was a small box, and one looked like an old envelope. Sakura took the box first. It was silver wih a blue trim. Sakura opened it and gasped. It was a silver heart locket. She opened the clasp and looked at the pictures.There was room for two pictures, but Sakura's father had already carefully placed a picture on one side. It was a picture of Himself, Sakura's mother with little Touya and Sakura on their knees. Sakura felt tears come to her eyes. She turned to say something to her father, but he cut her off.  
  
"On the right, is the last picture that was taken of the family all together, before your mother passed away." He smiled as he helped her to put it on. "The left side is yours, you have to promise to put in a picture of the one you love." He smiled at his daughter. She had grown up so much. The years of gymnastics and cheerleading had payed off, she had grown up into a stunning young woman.   
  
"Dad, its beautiful. Thank you so much." She felt tears come into her eyes again.  
  
"Your mother would have been so proud of you Sakura. She hated the fact that she would never see you grow up." Mr. Kinomoto smiled and looked at the envelope which he held lovingly in his hand. He held it out to her. She took it and looked up at him.   
  
"What is it?" Sakura looked at the old envelope. It had a delicate design on it. Golden leaves and pink Sakura flowers.   
  
"Its a letter. Your mother wrote it for you, she wanted me to give it to you on your eighteenth birthday. You were her whole world you know, you and Toya." Mr. Kinomoto felt hot tears sting his cheeks. Sakura looked up shocked at him.  
  
"You were too Dad. Dad, I love you, thanks." Sakura flung her arms around him and sobbed. She would open her letter later, she could'nt face opening it now.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Sakura! Happy birthday!" Tomoyo greeted her friend when she opened the door. Tomoyo held a bag in her left hand, her long faithful camera attatched to her right. Sakura smiled at her.  
  
"Come on in!" Tomoyo walked through the door. After Sakura had told her about the presents from her brother and father, she stopped. She did'nt want anybody to know about her mothers letter yet. She had not even opened it yet. Sakura pushed her delicate auburn hair behind her ear and smiled, pushing her thoughts aside. She felt a sudden warm fuzzy sensation shoot up her spine. Her grin grew bigger.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Sakura eyed the door.  
  
"Syaoran's at the door." Tomoyo looked over shaking her head.  
  
DING DONG!  
  
"Oh my God! Wow, you're good!" Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"I know I know." Sakura jumped up to get the door to see Syaoran standing at the door with Meilin. She ushered them into the room. Meilin was still hung up on her cousin, even after all of these years. She had a tight grip on Syaorans arm, causing a deep frown to appear on his face.  
  
"Will you get off me Meilin?!" He tried to yank his arm away. Meilin snapped out of her fantasy and let go quickly.  
  
"Anything for my Syaoran!" She said happily. Sakura and Tomoyo chuckled loudly earning themselves death glares from Meilin. Syaoran groaned and sat down. He looked over at Sakura, her face lit up as she opened Tomoyo's gift. A video of Sakura's happiest moments, and hardest times. Actually it contained three videotapes. Syaoran looked into her emerald eyes. The sparkle he loved so much had gone. Sakura caught his gaze. She froze, she knew that he could always see through her fake happy facade. He was the only one in the world that could do so. Sakura looked down at Meilins gift. They did have a rocky start, but Meilin and Sakura had become firm friends. Meilin had gotten Sakura a new battle outfit.  
  
"Its just like mine, only pink. Now we can look cute together if anything else ever happens." Sakura smiled and hugged her friends. Meilin looked over at Kero. "What did the stuffed animal get you?"  
  
"I am NOT a stuffed animal, you she-brat!" Syaoran sniggered at this. "I got Sakura a very good new video game that she can play!"  
  
All the other people in the room apart from Kero and Sakura fell over (anime stylin ^_^). Sakura laughed. "That was my reaction too."  
  
***  
  
Sakura lay on her bed. She had had a wonderful day with her friends, but now her hands shook as she ran her hands over the envelope, in which her mothers letter was concealed. She remembered the last day, the pain and the suffering which she saw her mother go through, the anguish which her father had gone through. Sakura felt tears come to her eyes. She wanted to open her letter so badly, but she could'nt bring herself to break the beautiful seal of the envelope. She felt she would be destroying such a beautiful perfect treasure. She flopped down confused.  
  
"So are you gonna tell me whats wrong?" Sakura's head shot up as she saw her beloved Syaoran in her bedroom window. She put her letter in her drawer.  
  
"God Syaoran! You scared me to death!" Sakura had been so wrapped up in her thoughts, she had'nt senced Syaoran's presence in her room. "Theres nothing wrong."  
  
"You know Im the only one who can tell when you're lying, so why bother." He smiled. He always found it easier to smile when she was around him, her pale skin, the most striking green eyes he had ever seen, her soft auburn hair.  
  
"Syaoran......" Sakura shook her head as Syaoran stepped further into the room. He wore a dark blue shirt and baggy beige trousers. Sakura loved his clothes, she always wanted to borrow them, but she did'nt say anything. Syaoran handed her a small box. Sakura looked at it.  
  
"I did'nt want to give this to you in front of the others, especially Meilin. She would have murdered you." He chuckled. Sakura opened it and gazed inside. It was a white gold ring, with an emerald gem encrusted in it. Sakura gasped.  
  
"Syaoran, its beautiful!" Sakura lifted it out of the box. Syaoran blushed.   
  
"Its nothing, it was just my way of saying thank you."  
  
"Thank you?"  
  
"Yeah, all the times you helped me, before I met you, I had never gone to a cinema, or fast food restaurant. I had never had a true friend." He smiled and blushed a dit deeper. "It has something on the inside too."  
  
Sakura read the inscription. Sakura, You'll never know how much you've done for me. Love Syaoran. Sakura smiled and slipped the ring on her finger.   
"It matches the colour of your battle costume." She wanted to reach out so badly and hug him, but something stopped her.  
  
"No, it matches the colour of your eyes." Syaoran wanted to leave before he collapsed of embarassment. He knew she would never feel the way he did about her, and he also knew that he could never truly tell her how he felt. "Sakura." His eyes pleaded with her. "Please tell me whats wrong."  
  
Sakura looked deep into his amber eyes and smiled. He always had a way with her, so gentle and loving, she sometimes got to see a side of him she never knew existed. Sakura looked at her drawer where her letter was. She trusted no one as much as she trusted Syaoran. She felt tears prick her eyes. Syaoran lifted her head.  
  
"Whats the matter Sakura?" Syaoran reached up his hand to wipe her eyes. She pulled her head away quickly and turned around.  
  
"A letter, I got a letter."  
  
"Are you ok? What did it say?" Syaoran sat on the bed and motioned for Sakura to follow.   
  
"Its from my mother. She wanted me to have it on my 18th birthday. I havent even read it yet." Sakura sat down next to him. Syaoran looked at her wet, red face and did something completely out of character. He wrapped his arms around her and held her head to his chest, letting her sob into his shirt.  
  
"My father never did anything like that. He was so harsh and strict. I loved him so much, but he never seemed to notice I was there, and if he did all I got was critizism." Sakura's sobs subsided and she looked up at him.  
  
"I can't bring myself to open it and read it Syaoran. I want to, but everytime I get near it, I shake and I can't do it. I keep remembering how much she suffered in the end, I can't forget her face. But Im so curious I have to know." Sakura still clutched Syaorans shirt. "I want you to read it to me Syaoran."  
  
"Sakura, I could'nt. Its your family. I wouldnt feel right."  
  
"Syaoran, you are like an older brother, my best friend. Please." Syaoran gave in. Her pleading eyes always made him weak to his core. Her words touched him, but he couldnt hide the pain of being compared to as a brother. She had no idea what she did to him. He looked the letter which was now outstretched in her hand. Sakura's eyes pleaded with him to take it. He did. He slowly opened it and took out the letter. He unfolded the papar and started to read, Sakura still clinging to his shirt.  
  
My Dearest Sakura,  
Happy 18th! Sorry I could'nt be there, but I had an apointment I could'nt break. I know you're probably a mature young lady now, but the memories I take with me are still precious, you throwing up on my dress, your father trying to feed you. I was so happy, you would only let me feed you when you were a child, regardless of the fact that I can't cook to save my life.  
  
Sakura giggled and Syaoran smiled.  
  
I know you'll be a stunningly beautiful lady now, and equally unaware of it. If you havent found your someone special yet, don't worry, you will. If you have, I wish I couldve met them. Sakura, I know I will be mearly a memory now, I don't mind. You are just a baby now. I hope I do get to see you grow up from above your high points and your low points, you brother being as overprotective as ever and you coping with what life throws your way, I love you so much my dear Sakura and I hope you will not forget me in your journey through life.  
  
All my love,  
Mom.  
  
Sakura's head was nuzzled in Syaoran shirt again. "She thought I would forget her!" Sakura sobbed. "I would never forget." Syaoran looked down at his angel crying into his shirt. Sakura looked up at him slowly.  
  
"Thank you so much." Syaoran nodded and embraced her again. Sakura smiled as his warm aura wrapped around her. She had worn herself out by then, and when Syaoran looked back down at her still form, she was in a deep slumber. Syaoran smiled at her and put her into the bed and pulled the covers around her. She looked so peaceful now. He placed the letter back in its envelope and placed it on her dresser. Sakura moaned in her sleep. Syaoran turned the bedside light off and looked as the moonlight delicatley touched her face. She would never know. Syaoran bent down and kissed her sleeping lips softly. Sakura moaned and Syaoran blushed before heading toward the window and jumping out.  
  
***  
  
Sakura looked at the room around her. She noticed the engraving of angels on the walls and the gold and green decor of the room. The pattern looked very familiar to Sakura. She gasped as she saw herself and Syaoran standing back to back. Syaoran wore his favourite blue jacket and beige trousers. In his right hand he held his trusty sword. Sakura was wearing the battle costume which Meilin had made for her birthday. In her right hand she held her wand, in her left hand was her cards. Sakura watched as the scene unfolded in front of her. Syaoran held out his sword suddenly and shot forward, leaving vision Sakura to release her cards. Syaoran seemed to be battling a mass of silver and black. Sakura could'nt make it out clearly. Suddenly Syaoran was back at her side again. He whispered something to her, but Sakura could not make it out. The Sakura of the vision started to sob as Syaoran pushed her to the ground. The mass of silver and black came down hard upon him. Sakura screamed.  
  
***  
  
"I had another vision Kero!" Sakura woke up her little winged friend. "Kero!!!"  
  
"Calm down Sakura! You havent had a vision in nearly five years! Just forget it." Kero floated up to the cieling upside down. Sakura growled at him but he just shrugged. "It was a bad dream. Now, don't you have to go somewhere?"  
  
Sakura blinked before she realised what he ment. "Oh right! I have to go to the mall!" Kero fell over.  
  
"That is not what I ment Sakura and you know it!" Sakura smiled.  
  
"I know I know, Im off to the library to return my books, then Im going to the mall." Kero eyed her, as if prompting her to say the rest of it. "And I'll get you a pudding on my way home."  
  
"Thats better, off you go." Kero looked at her. "Are you going alone?" Sakura eyed him as if that was the stupidest question she had ever heard.  
  
"Do I ever go anywhere alone? Im off to get Meilin and Tomoyo." Sakura smiled. Kero floated right way up.  
  
"What about the brat?" Kero wondered.  
  
"I don't think Syaoran would want to sit while we try on clothes Kero." Sakura giggled and waved as she left the room, dream forgotten.  
  
***  
  
Sakura stepped out of the changing room. She was wearing a pair of pink shorts and a lemon vest top. Tomoyo and Meilin crinkled their noses. "Its not right is it?" Sakura stepped back into the room. Meilin looked over at the racks while Tomoyo sat down on the plastic chair which was placed right outside the room and changed the tape in the camcorder. Five minutes later Sakura stepped back out of the room. Meilin came running over to see, but sakura was wearing her normal clothes again.  
  
"I can't seem to find anything thats me." She said, twirling the locket which her father had given her in her hand. It was still empty on the right side. She had placed a small picture of Syaoran inside of it, but she had made a vow never to show anyone, not even Tomoyo. Sakura shrugged and they headed out of the shop. Meilin ran over to the jewellry shop next door.   
  
"Ohh! Sakura look at the rings!" Sakura and Tomoyo ran over to the window and gasped, they were beautiful. Tomoyo pointed out a georgeous gold ring in the corner which she wanted, and Meilin pressed her nose to the glass.  
  
"Look at that one! Its beautiful!" Meilin pointed to a ring in the centre of the display. Tomoyo laughed.   
  
"Trust you to like the most expensive one Meilin."  
  
Sakura looked over at it. It looked just like her ring. She gasped, it was identical to the ring which Syaoran had bought her, White gold with a beautiful emerald gem encrusted in it. She put her hand to the glass to get a better look. It was exactly the same. Meilin saw the ring which was placed on her finger.   
  
"Sakura you have one?! Wow, you're so lucky! Who got you it?" Meilin took her hand to inspect the ring. Sakura pulled her hand back. She did not want Meilin to see the inscription which Syaoran had engraved on the inside.   
  
"I got it, off my father for my 18th! Yeah, he gave it too me after you guys left!" Sakura put her hand behind her head and laughed nervously. Meilin eyed her and Sakura gulped. But thankfully Meilin's frown quickly disolved and she smiled.  
  
"I am so envyous!"  
  
Sakura quickly eyed the price of the ring before they moved on.   
  
***  
  
"Wow, Sakura, at my house, very very late. Do you know what time it is?!" Syaoran opened the door and yawned.  
  
"Yes I do! This is the only time I could be sure Meilin would not be here!" Sakura nearly shouted, waking the sleepy Syaoran up fully.  
  
"Whats wrong? Did I do something?" Syaoran stepped back and let her into his apartment. He looked at her. She had her hair in two bunches with pretty pink ribbons, her pink shirt and black skirt completed the outfit perfectly. He blinked and shook his head before he followed her in.  
  
"The ring Syaoran." Sakura held it up to him. He frowned.  
  
"Whats wrong? Do you want me to exchange it?" Syaoran looked at it. "Is it a fake?" He looked at her with his beautiful amber eyes. She shook her head.  
  
"I saw it in the jewelers Syaoran. Why did you pay so much, for me?" Syaoran nodded and sat down.   
  
"I thought you would like it Sakura, you're my best friend and it was your 18th." He shruged. Sakura walked over to the chair he was in and sat on the arm. He looked up at her and smiled. Sakura looked at the ring.   
  
"You should'nt have spent so much Syaoran. Thank you." Sakura looked back down at him. She could'nt help what she did next. She bent down and gave a shocked Syaoran a kiss on the cheek. Syaoran blushed.  
  
"Sakura.........." Sakura blushed a lot before turning quickly.  
  
"I have to go now." She went to get up but Syaoran grabbed her arm and looked her in the eye. She felt a warm shiver go down her back. She wished she could just kiss him again, but he had said the words himself. 'You're my best friend.' She tried to pull her arm away but he held it tight.  
  
"Syaoran let go, I have to go." Syaoran let go and looked down.  
  
"Im sorry Sakura. I thought you would like the ring." He turned to his room and started to walk off. Sakura gasped. She lifted her head up and shouted.  
  
"Syaoran wait! I love the ring, I do! I just............" Sakura could'nt think of what to say next. She was'nt worthy of such a special thing. Syaoran turned back to her and smiled.  
  
"Im glad you like it." Sakura smiled and nodded. Syaoran wished he could just go and kiss her back, but she had said it herself the day before. 'You're like my brother.' Sakura waved before letting herself out quietly. Syaoran looked after her, before flopping down in his chair depressed.  
  
"Why is this so hard?!" He said to no one in particular. He did'nt realise that Sakura was still leaning against his door, saying the exact same thing.  
  
***  
  
Sakura looked around the room. It was the vision again, Sakura knew it, but this time something was different, things seemed a lot clearer. Sakura gasped as she saw herself enter the neatly decorated room. The Sakura in her vision had tears streaked down her face, in one hand was her wand and cards, it the other was a silver object that Sakura could not make out.   
Syaoran ran in the room and grabbed vision Sakura's arm and tried to pull her away. Vision Sakura screamed something at him and he looked completely shocked. Syaoran called forth his sword and looked down at it. He looked back at vision Sakura and took her weeping form into his arms. Sakura looked on as he wiped away the Sakura from the vision tears and said something to her. Vision Sakura nodded and her tears stopped. Syaoran looked around startled as if her heard something. Sakura's tears seemed to be starting again, but she wiped them away and turned around. Syaoran and Sakura were now back to back. Sakura dropped the silver object to the floor and moved her cards to her now free hand.   
Syaoran looked around carefully, his sword hanging in his hand. He suddenly held it outright and shot forward, seemingly charging at something. Sakura watched as a mass of silver and black shot toward him and he battled it out. Vision Sakura released her cards, but Sakura could not see which ones they were. Sakura looked over to where Syaoran was battling, but he had stopped and was now heading back toward Sakura. He ran the last few metres and stood by her side. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly, telling her something. Vision Sakura started to cry again. He wiped her tears and held her head in his hands softly. Vision Sakura shook her head and her sobs grew harder. Syaoran said something to her and kissed her forhead. Vision Sakura looked at him and he smiled at her, before pushing her hard out of the way as the black and silver reappeared and started to desend upon him.   
  
***  
  
"Syaoran no!" Sakura woke up suddenly in a cold sweat. Kero was by her head.  
  
"The dream again huh?!" Sakura gasped and nodded, trying to catch her breath. She looked at her companion sadly.  
  
"I really think its not just a dream Kero." Kero nodded and thought hard.   
  
"I think we'll have to wait and see Sakura, we'll have to wait." Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Kero, I think Syaoran is going to die!" Sakura felt tears come to her eyes. If Syaoran died, Sakura would die. He was everything to her, and he still had no idea, he thought of her only as his best friend. Sakura got up and ran into the bathroom. She felt sick.   
  
After she had finished, she came out and got changed. Kero looked at her. "You should'nt go to school today Sakura." The gang were in their last year of high school, they went to a different school to the one Toya went to. The uniform was a dark burgundy blazer over a white crisp shirt, and a black tie. The girls wore a pleated black skirt and the boys wore a pair of black trousers. Kero looked at how much Sakura, his mistress had grown. Despite the tears which streaked down her face, she was still strikingly beautiful. Kero had sneakily read Sakura's letter from her mother, and she had been right, Sakura did'nt have a clue how pretty she really was. Sakura shook her head.   
  
"Kero I have to go! I need to see Syaoran." Sakura pushed past the guardian beast of the seal and ran out the door. Kero looked on.  
  
"She really does love that boy."  
  
***  
  
Syaoran and Meilin walked round the corner together. Meilin held on tightly to Syaoran's arm, but he was too wrapped up in his thoughts to care that morning. Syaoran knew Sakura would never feel that way about him, but he knew he had to tell her how he felt. What if she laughed at him? What if she got mad and never spoke to him again? Syaoran gasped as a strong soft shiver shot down his spine. Meilin looked at him.  
  
"What is it? Syaoran whats wrong?" Syaoran shook his head.  
  
"Nothings wrong, its just that Sakura's behind us." Syaoran and Meilin turned round to the corner they had just rounded in time to see Sakura speed around it. "Told ya."  
  
Meilin frowned, she was so jealous of the bond that Syaoran and Sakura shared. No matter how hard Meilin concentrated, she could'nt sense either of them, although she always had a way of finding her cousin. Meilin watched as Sakura suddenly seemed to sense Syaoran. She smiled before she looked up to see him. She waved, but Syaoran looked at her carefully. Something was'nt right.  
  
"Hey guys!" Sakura said cheerfully.   
  
"Hey Sakura." Meilin greeted her frind, no matter how jealous she was, she could not deny how good of a friend Sakura had become. Sakura smiled, pushing all previous worried out of her head. Syaoran looked at her sternly.  
  
***  
  
"So whats up?" Syaoran came into the classroom at lunchtime. Sakura was the only one in there.  
  
"What do you mean Syaoran? Nothings wrong." Sakura looked back down at her textbook.  
  
"Its not like you to miss lunch is it? And you know I can always tell."  
  
"Syaoran Im scared." Sakura nodded and looked back up at him. "I think I had a vision Syaoran." Syaoran sat down at the desk next to her.  
  
"What happened? Was it a card?" Syaoran looked her in the eye.  
  
"Syaoran I don't know, and I don't want to talk about it." Sakura pulled her head away.   
  
"Why Sakura, what happened?" Syaoran sat forward, concern on his face. Sakura shot him a scared look.  
  
"Because you might die!" Sakura felt tears come to her eyes. "And it was just because you saved me! You pushed me out of the way!" Sakura almost shouted. Syaoran looked at her, the tears fell freely down her face. He reached out to wipe her tears.  
  
"Im not going to die Sakura, it was just a bad dream." He tried to comfort her, but she just sighed and shook her head.  
  
"No one believes me, Kero thinks it was just a dream too, but I know it was a vision!" Sakura cried at him. "I don't want you to go anywhere, and if we do have to fight again, I don't want you to sacrifice yourself to save me!" Syaoran looked into her pleading emerald eyes.   
  
"Ok, I promise I won't, I won't go anywhere and I'll always be there for you." He gave har a small hug. She smiled happily. She knew Syaoran was good for his word. She hoped this time was no exception.  
  
***  
  
Syaoran looked up the street nervously, he sensed something. Sakura had told him something was coming, and now seemed like the time it had chosen to start. He got out his mobile phone and dialled a familiar number.  
  
"Hello? This is the Kinomoto household, Touya speaking." Syaoran hung his head when he realised it was Touya.  
  
"Yeah hi. This is Li. Is Sakura there?" He heard Touya grunt something. Li heard him shout for his sister.  
  
"Hey monster! The brats on the phone!" Syaoran wondered why he hadnt just phoned her mobile phone.   
  
"Hey Syaoran! Whats up!" Syaoran knew she wasnt going to like this.   
  
"Sakura, come down to Blackett street. I think something is here."   
  
Sakura hung up the phone and sighed. She hoped hard that whatever it was would not be silver. Sakura grabbed her bag and ran out of the door, ignoring Kero and her brothers shouts.  
  
"Syaoran! What are you doing here?" Syaoran turned quickly to see Tomoyo, camera in hand, and Meilin approaching him. He waved his hand.  
  
"Guys get out of here, theres something here!" Syaoran shouted over. Tomoyo smiled and shook her head. "Im not missing a minute of the action." Syaoran sweatdropped and turned to Meilin.   
  
"At least get her off to the side." He pleaded with his cousin. Meilin nodded and Syaoran smiled greatfully. He looked around him up the street. He definatley sensed a card. An evil card. Syaoran didnt flinch as he saw a mass of black and silver form infront of him. It had no definate shape, but the sight of it made a cold shiver go down his back. He called forth his sword and Meilin cheered about how cool he looked. He sweatdropped again as the thing came closer. He shouted.  
  
"What are you? Are you a card?" The mass spun around into the shape of a man.  
  
"I am young warrior. You must be the new head of the Li clan." Syaoran jumped back shocked.  
  
"You can talk? Clow cards don't talk!" Syaoran shouted. "I am not the leader of my clan yet."  
  
"I am a different clow card. Clow created me when he was a lot older. When he was becomeing depressed and miserable. He created five card, special cards, which have the power of speach."   
  
"There are five of you?" Li looked around.  
  
"We will come one at a time like the others, but know this, we were designed to test the abilities of the card captors. We have arrived to test the young Sakura Kinomoto, and you Li."  
  
Li looked at it. He felt the cold shiver again, but this time it was counteracted by a warm sensation. Syaoran turned quickly to see Sakura approaching. She saw the being for the first time. She stopped dead.  
  
"Thats it Syaoran, thats the thing that was in my vision!" Sakura shuddered. She looked at Syaoran who quickly withdrew his sword. Sakura looked at the black being.  
  
"What card are you?" The card smiled.  
  
"I am the first of five." Sakura looked shocked when she heard it speak. Saoran nodded. "I am the silver. I test the strength of your friendship." Sakura released her wand quickly. Syaoran looked at her. She took out a card.   
  
"Watery card. Release and dispel!" She shouted loudly. Syaoran watched as freeze came out like a whale as it always did. It went straight for the silver, but is passed straight through it. Sakura gasped and Syaoran shouted a curse.  
  
"My dear pathetic children, your cards cannot touch me, I am not from the same set." Sakura nodded, it made sense. She looked at Syaoran for ideas, but he just looked straight at the card. He held out his sword and charged at it fiercely. Sakura screamed as Syaoran's sword was grabbed and ripped out of his hand. Syaoran looked as his sword skidded toward Sakura. Sakura picked it up, it was a lot heavier than Syaoran made it seem. She looked on helpless as Syaoran was flung to the ground. Sakura hurled him his sword.   
  
"Force, know my plight, release the light. Lightning!" Syaoran screamed. The card did get hit this time but the attack did not stop or weaken it at all. Syaoran looked over at his beloved Sakura who had snuck up behind it.  
  
"Silver card! Return to your power con......." Before she could finish, she was lifted high in the air by the card. It had her by the throat, and she could not breath. She looked at Syaoran who was not helpless. He could not use his lightning or other attacks while the being was holding Sakura. She felt a tear fall down her cheek as she struggled for breath. Syaoran also felt hot tears prick his eyes. He could not do a thing. He shouted up to her, and then he charged the card again with all of his power. His sword stuck nicely in its side, but it did not flinch. Syaoran gasped as the card looked down at him and laughed.   
  
"Foolish boy." He grasped Sakura even tighter, before he started to whack her into the ground repeatedly. Syaoran cried out, but he couldnt stop it. Finally the card let her go, but she was unconsious. Syaoran felt such a great anger build up inside of him. Suddenly, out of his anger he felt a new power inside of him. He held his sword high above his head.  
  
"Help me Clow  
In the name of Li,  
Give the clan's true power  
By birthright to me!"  
  
A huge ball of energy came out of the tip of his sword which was now pointed at the silver. It made a direct hit and the card yelled out in pain before disappearing. Syaoran gasped. He could hardly breath. He looked over to Sakura who was lying on the ground. He reached out toward her and tried to stumble over, but he could not move. He prayed to God she was ok, before he passed out in the middle of the street.  
  
***  
  
"Sakura, are you ok?" Sakura opened her eyes slowly. Her head hurt a lot. She held it with her hands. She watched as Meilin and Tomoyo came into focus.  
  
"What happened?" She quizzed her friends. Tomoyo held up her camera.  
"You can watch the video later. Now are you ok?" She asked her friend.  
"Im fine Tomoyo." She sat up suddenly. "Where is Syaoran?!" Sakura nearly shouted.  
"Sakura, he's fine, just a little worn out, he's still passed out." Meilin looked very worried. Sakura looked at Meilin and Tomoyo and closed her eyes. She hoped so hard that he would be ok. Sakura tried to get out of bed, but every muscle in her body seemed to cry out in objection. Sakura winced and got up slowly, pushing the pain out of her mind. Thats when she notice where she was, she was in Syaoran's apartment. She could smell his faint musk all around. She smiled.  
  
"Where is he? I want to see him." Sakura looked at Meilin carefully. Meilin nodded and led sakura into the living room. Syaoran was lying on a matress in the centre of the room, which somebody had obviously placed there. Sakura gasped when she saw him, he looked so pale and tired. Sakura turned round.  
"What happened?!" She shouted. "I wanna see that tape now!!!"  
  
***  
  
Sakura Kinomoto, mistress of the cards, gasped as she watched Syaoran use his new power, it was so incredible. He looked so angry at the silver that Sakura couldnt help but wonder if he was mad at the fact that it had just attacked her. It could have just been his anger at a free clow card, Sakura remembered how annoyed he got when they found a clow card causing caos because it had not been captured. That must have been it. Sakura looked back to the middle of the room where Syaoran was. He looked so pale and helpless. Sakura's heart ached for him. Meilin and Tomoyo had left her with the tape when they had gone home. Sakura walked over to the sleeping Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran? Wake up!" She looked tearfully at his still form. "Syaoran Im sorry. I should never have let all of this happen."  
  
Syaoran had been awake for a short while, but he didnt open his eyes. Sakura continued.  
  
"I know I should have acted quicker, if the silver had'nt have grabbed me, I would have been able to stop it I know it!" Tears rolled down her cheeks. "And now you're lying there! And its all my fault!" Sakura cried openly, squeesing her eyes tightly shut. Syaoran couldnt stand to hear her sobs any longer. He sat up and put his hand gently on her shoulder, causing her to jump a little. Syaoran smiled at her.  
  
"It was'nt your fault Sakura, there was nothing anyone could do." He told her softly. She turned round slowly, with tears in her eyes. Syaoran reached up and wiped them away. Sakura loved the feel of his gentle hands on her soft skin. She closed her eyes and sighed. Syaoran noticed the pained look she wore on her face. He looked into her eyes, the tears seemed to make them glow.  
  
"You should go and recover in bed Sakura, you got really hurt." Sakura nodded meakly but her small smile quickly turned to a frown and she quickly shook her head.  
  
"Syaoran, why? Why did you use such a powerful attack like that?" Sakura asked pushing his hands away from her face. He shrugged slowly.  
  
"I don't know, when I saw you being attacked like that, I did'nt know what to do. I was so angry, but I couldnt help you. I don't know what happened Sakura, I just felt that power inside me, so I used it." Sakura smiled at him and gave him a small hug. Syaorans power had been drained so much, his eyelids felt heavy. He put his arm around Sakura to hug her back. It felt so right for him to hold her, he felt so at peace inside that his eyes slowly closed as he drifted off into a blissful sleep. Sakura looked at his handsome face, he looked happy in his sleep, a lazy smile spread across his face. Sakura winced as her back started to ache again. She tryed to get back up, but she was so happy, still wrapped in Syaorans arms, that she decided to stay put. She could just pretend to Syaoran that she fell asleep before he did. And the two of them stayed, wrapped in each others arms on Syaorans old scruffy matress in the living room................  
  
***  
  
Sakura woke up slowly, her head ached. She looked around her, she was still in Syaorans arms, the warm sunlight now shining through the window. Syaoran looked down at her.  
  
"You're awake." She smiled and sat up, a bit reluctant to pull away from him.   
  
"What time is it?" Sakura yawned tiredly. Syaoran craned his neck to look at his clock.  
  
"Its 12pm Sakura!" Syaoran lept up quickly. "We missed school! Well, most of it." Sakura smiled.  
  
"I think we should have the whole day off. Its not worth going in now Syaoran, and besides, I don't think Im up for it yet." Sakura stated simply. Syaoran stopped looking around for his uniform franticly and sat back on the matress. His face fell suddenly.  
  
"God knows what Meilin will be thinking. She'll be around here like a hawk later." Syaoran laughed lightly. It was Sakura's turn to realise something horrid.  
  
"Touya!" She gasped. "He'll be wondering where I was! God, he might even come round here!" Just as the two were looking at each other in horror the doorbell rang. Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin. Syaoran smiled.   
  
"You might want to go and change." He pointed out. "If it is your brother, he'll kill me for sure if he finds you in my apartment in the middle of a scoolday, wearing my T shirt." Sakura gasped and ducked into Syaorans bedroom where her clothes were before darting into the bathroom. Both of their faces were beetroot red. Syaoran shook it off and went to answer the door.  
  
"Where is she gaki?!" Touya shouted. He was immediatley hit on the head with a fan.  
  
"Don't you call him such names young man!" A voice sounded from behing Dtouy. Syaoran gasped.  
  
"Mother?!" Syaoran gulped as he let his two guests in. Sakura had changed and was sitting in Syaoran's favourite brown chair. Syaoran's mother walked straight over to her.  
  
"Sakura dear! I have not seen you in a long time, how are you?" Syaoran looked over at Touya who looked like he would explode.   
  
"Why is Sakura here Gaki?" Touya asked the young warrior. Syaoran looked over to where Sakura and his mother were having a friendly chat.  
  
"Well, errrmmm, Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin slept over last night and, well............ Meilin and Tomoyo obviously thought it would be funny not to wake us and let us miss school, you know how it is." Syaoran laughed nervously. The sleepover idea would also help explain the matress in the centre of the room as well. Touya seemed to buy it, but he still gave Syaoran the evilest look in the world. Syaoran walked over to his mother.  
  
"So why are you here mother?" Syaoran asked politley.  
  
"Syaoran dear, I'm here to take you home." Syaoran and Sakura gasped. "Back to Hong Kong."  
  
***  
  
"But why Mother? I don't want to go!" Syaoran asked her for what seemed like the 100th time.   
  
"The Clan leader, your Uncle, he felt a surge of power last night. It seems as if you have awoken the clans true power within you."  
  
"So?!" Syaoran sat down next to Sakura opposite his mother.  
  
"That means you must return to China, you're now the leader of the clan." Syaoran gasped. Just yesurday the silver had told him that he was the leader of the clan and he had dened it. The silver must be able to make predictions too. Sakura kept quiet although she thought her heart would break. Syaoran was going back home, and she had never told him how she felt about him. He had promised her that he wouldnt go anywhere, and now he was going back to China. Touya had gone back home angrily before and now Sakura wished she had left too, it would have been easier.  
  
"I promised Sakura that I wouldnt go anywhere, she needs help fighting the five clow cards!" Syaoran informed his mother. Mrs. Li looked shocked, her face visably paled.  
  
"Their here already? Have you seen the silver yet?" Syaoran nodded solomnly.  
  
"Just last night Mother, thats why we arent at school. It beat us badly, and the cards don't work on it as its from a different set!" Syaoran's mother stood up. "It said it was here to test our friendship...... whatever that means."  
  
"I know this is a bad time, but you must return to China, you only have to stay a year, then you may return." Sakura still sat in silence. Syaoran looked over at her and his heart ached too. He wanted so much just to take her into his arms and hold her, but there were too many obstacles blocking the way. Syaoran thought he should just give up, but one look at her and he knew he had to stay.  
  
"I have never broken a promise! You taught me that. I am not going to break this one either!" Syaorans mother looked at her son who was staring her out. She won, as he kept glancing at his fellow card captor. Syaoran's mother finally understood why he did'nt want to leave. She had to obey the orders she had been given though.  
  
"I made a promise too. I promised I would bring you back." Syaoran looked sternly at her and then at Sakura. He put his head in his hands.  
  
"Why is all of this happening so fast? Sakura only told me something was going to happen yesturday afternoon, and now I have to move to China again?!" Sakura finally snapped out of her trance and put her hand on his back.  
  
"Its ok Syaoran, you have to go to China, I'll be ok with the silver." She reassured him. He shook his head.  
  
"I cant go Sakura, I promised you...."  
  
"Its ok, they need you Syaoran, you can come back after a year." Sakura stood up, she had to get out of there before she started to cry openly, she already felt the hot tears pricking her eyes. "I should go now Syaoran, I'll see you....." She walked over to the door and let herself out. Syaoran stared after her, tears also coming to his eyes.  
  
"Sakura....." He had almost forgotten his mother was there until she cleared her throat. "Is'nt there any way I can stay here mother?" His mother nodded sadly.  
  
"You can leave the clan Syaoran. You will still have the powers you were born with, but that attack was from the clans power. You will no longer have that." Mrs Li looked at her son sadly. "And you can't talk to anyone else in the clan ever again. Including me, your sisters and Meilin."  
  
***  
  
Sakura lay on her bed in tears. Syaoran had to leave her. She looked at her ring which he had given her for her birthday. It was so beautiful. Sakura slowly reached for her phone. Everything was happening so quickly.  
  
"Hello?" Tomoyo's friendly voice answered.   
  
"Hey Tomoyo, its Sakura." Sakura walked over to her window. "Could you meet me at the park? I have a card to capture!"  
  
***  
  
"Ohh kawaii!!!!!" Tomoyo screached. "You're wearing the battle costume Meilin bought you!" Sakura looked down. She had always thought that Meilin looked great in her costume, so she felt proud to wear one just like it. Sakura yanked off her necklace.  
  
"Oh key of Clow,  
Power of Magic,  
Power of light,  
Surrender the wand  
The force ignite,  
Release!"  
  
Tomoyo held her silver camera steady to record the moment. Sakura felt a wierd feeling of deja vu, something about that camera...... She shook off her thoughts and looked at her friend.  
  
"Im the perfect bait for the card as its me it wants to test." Sakura said cheerfully, but Tomoyo still notice the look of fear on her face.  
  
"So where is Syaoran?" Sakura looked at her feet.  
  
"His mother took him back to China for a year." She said miserably. "He'll probably stay there though, there his clan." Tomoyo gasped and Sakura turned away. "If it wasnt for this card, Syaoran wouldnt have his new power, and he would still be here! So I have to capture it to show how annoyed I am!" Tomoyo laughed at her friends choice of words. Sakura froze, she felt something behind her, something dark.  
  
"Well this is original, the park in the dead of night. I would have never expected it my dear." The silver appeared at her shoulder causing a loud gasp to escape her lips. She spun around to look directly at it. It continued. "I do think a change of scenery is in order now, dont you."  
  
"I dont care anymore! I just want you captured!" Sakura shouted, trying her hardest to sound horrible. She concentrated on her face, she kept it stern and deadly. Tomoyo let a small squeal escape her throat, which caused the silver to jerk its head and look directly at her.  
  
"Ahh young one, I am not here to test you, you're just another pathetic distraction." The silver in its human form disolved into a mass of black and silver. Tomoyo sent out a blood curtling scream and Sakura froze. Tomoyo looked over at her best friend desperatley as the silver came toward her. Sakura tried to run over but the silver held out its hand, and she was frozen in her place. Slowly the silver rose above Tomoyos head. Tomoyos camera, long faithful was finally dropped as the silver desended on her.  
  
***  
  
Will Syaoran leave, will Sakura save Tomoyo? What will happen? Please dont comment on the spellings of names or general words..... also review and read the next chapter, thanking u,  
  
Rainbowx 


	2. Syaonara Syaoran?

And its chapter two! this was actually chapter one too, but i did not have enuf memory. boo hoo. Please review and remember that i own nothing, i just love to write. Thank you to anyone who reviewed the last chapter, i love you!!! i would name and list you coz you are all special, i will do so on the next chapter, but i uploaded this straight after the last chapter so no one had enuf time to review. 10 reviews for this chapter or its over lol, sorry........ i love you really.  
Rainbowx  
  
***  
  
Sakura wiped her free falling tears as Tomoyo was loaded onto the ambulance.   
  
"Do you want to ride in the ambulance miss?" The man asked her carefully. Sakura shook her head and began to walk off into town. Behind her she heard the man whisper. "I don't know if this ones gonna make it Jim, lets go!"   
  
Sakura would have so liked to have been there with her best friend in the ambulence, but the silver had issued her a challenge. To be at the library in 10 minutes or more would die and be injured. Sakura had to go, she did not want any deaths on her concious and something which would do such a thing to Tomoyo-chan had to be stopped once and for all. She shivered as she walked down the road. She wished so badlly that Syaoran hadnt broken his promise, that she hadnt told him to leave. She wanted him so badly to be at her side it hurt. Sakura was still badly injured from the last fight, but she had to press on. The pain got so much better when her Syaoran was around her, he eased her pain, he made her so happy and he never knew. Sakura looked up at the old town library. It was just an empty room now. All of the books and stuff had been moved four years ago, into the newly build library nearer the shops. Sakura quickly wiped a tear from her eye. Her best friend in the whole world, could die any minute. She felt awful because she couldnt stop it. Her body was almost completley wracked with pain, emotionally because Syaoran had gone, and now Tomoyo could be going......... she was all alone and so scared. And physically from the last battle and the fatigue she suddenly felt. She shuddered and walked into the old stone grey building. Something about the architecture worried her, she couldnt quite put her finger on it though.  
  
***  
  
Syaoran looked at his mother and then solomnly back down to his battered old suitcase on his bed. A tear pricked his eye, but he would not let it fall. He pressed his lips together hard and clenched his fist. His mother looked carefully at him.  
  
"There is a way you could be with her." Syaoran looked at her before spinning around and punching his fist into the wall, breaking through it.  
  
"Ow! I dunno what to do. I want to stay so badly, but never be able to speak to you or my family, or even Meilin!" Syaoran shook his now painful fist. His mother smiled.  
  
"Ask her to go with us." Syaorans mouth dropped open.   
  
"I have'nt even told her how I feel about her. I wish i could take her, but she does'nt feel like that toward me.............. and I could never tear her away from her family and Tomoyo." Syaoran said softly.  
  
"Well, bring them too."  
  
"Oh fantastic, I've spoken to her father, what, five times?! And her brother wants my head on a platter, Im sure they would love to move to China with me............ Its hopeless." He groaned and grabbed his bag. His mother smiled.  
  
"You really do love her."  
  
"Yeah I do." Syaoran admitted finally. He looked at his mother. "I think I will ask her before I go. I'll regret it if I don't."  
  
"Do you know where she is son?" Syaoran smiled.  
  
"I always know." Suddenly he felt what Sakura was feeling, fear. He lept up. "I'm going to the old library!" He sprinted out of the door.  
  
***  
  
Sakura paced up and down the grand hall, holding Tomoyo's silver camera. Silver. She suddenly found herself detesting the colour. She spun around as she felt its presence behind her. The silver stood there, looking at the camera.  
  
"Child. What do you expect to do with that.?" Sakura looked at her hand. Suddenly she shook. Her vision, she had been holding a silver object in her hand. Tomoyo's new camera was silver! This could be it. Sakura sighed, with Syaoran gone, back to Hong Kong, the vision could not come true.  
  
"You have ruined my life Silver! I have to capture you!" Sakura realesed her wand quickly. She felt so relieved that Syaoran had actually left, it made this easier knowing that he was safe and her vision had just been some stupid dream, just as Kero said. The anger she felt though was greater, Tomoyo may not make it, and Sakura could not do anything to help her. She felt hot tears prick her eyes as she carefully turned her wand over in her hand. Suddenly she felt a warm tingle up her spine, the feeling usually made her smile with happiness, but now it was as if someone was beating her heart with a wrench. She let the tears fall, unable to stop herself, because she knew if Syaoran came in, he would die.   
  
Sure enough, a second later, Syaoran ran in, still clad in his blue shirt and beige trousers, exactly what he wore in the vision. He looked from Sakura, now wracked with tears, to the silver and back again before he reached out and tried to pull Sakura away.  
  
"Syaoran NO!" Sakura nearly screamed at him. "Tomoyo could be dead because of that thing! I have to get it, and you could die too!" Syaoran looked at her shocked and she nodded, tears streaming down her face. "This is the vision, please get out while you can." Syaoran looked at her still shocked, he had not said anything since he had arrived. He looked back to the silver but it had vanished for the time being.  
  
"Sakura," He said softly, wiping away her tears. "I'm so sorry." Then he did something neither of them had expected him to do. He put his arms around her still weeping form and held her close. Sakura took in his sent and buried her head in his shirt, cring at him to go. He looked down at her and smiled. "Don't cry, I'll be OK, but I am not leaving you." Sakura reached up and wiped her own eyes this time. "We've beaten your visions before, there just there to tell us what could happen, not is what is going to happen." Sakura nodded meakly.  
  
"Thank you." She mouthed, but Syaoran could not hear her as he heard a sharp sound behind him. He spun around to look behind so he and Sakura were back to back. Sakura glanced at the camera in her hand and sniffed, she did not want to put it down, but it would only get in her way. She placed the camera on the floor. Syaoran looked around, he caught sight of a glimmer of silver and darted toward it, leaving Sakura by herself. She looked on as Syaoran battled with the mass of silver which was now fully in view. It was exactly the same as her dream, she had to get Syaoran out of there as soon as possible, she called out her cards, the Dark card and the shadow card. She knew they made no difference, but she had to do something. They swirled around the silver, distracting it from Syaoran, he jogged back to her and caught his breath.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Thank me later, you have to get out, its exactly the same as my vision!" Syaoran looked back over at the Silver which had wrangled free from the clutches of the Sakura cards. It was coming over to them, risng high into the air. Sakura hadnt noticed this as she was still looking at and shouting at Syaoran. He turned back to her, knowing what would happen next. He swallowed and reached up to kiss her forhead, tears streamed down her face, but she smiled as she thought this ment he was leaving now. He took his lips off of her head and looked into her eyes before gruffly pushing her to the ground, accidentily throwing his sword down too. She screamed his name but Syaoran just looked at her seriously and all she could do was look back at him.  
  
The silver started to desend on him.   
  
***  
  
Sakura lept to her feet as the silver hit Syaoran, she screamed loudly and grabbed her wand. Using all of her strengh she jumped up and made contact with her wand.  
  
"Return to your power Confined! Silver!"  
  
The silver looked equally as shocked as she did and it nodded at her before turning back into its original card form. Sakura looked at it for a second. She reached down and picked it up before putting it away. She looked over at Syaoran who was lying on the floor. The silver had hit him harder than Tomoyo, and Tomoyo was on deaths door, so he had to be dead. Sakura fell to her knees next to him and sobbed. He had done it to save her, she thought he was leaving when he kissed her head, but now she understood, it was a goodbye kiss. He knew what would happen and he had accepted it. She took his still form in her arms and hugged him. She rested his head on her knees before taking out her phone and dialing the ambulence. His face looked so peaceful. Sakura ignored the hot tears that rolled down her face. She looked down at him before kissing him hard on the forhead.   
  
"Syaoran? Please wake up! I'm sorry Syaoran!" She cried out as she buried her head in his shirt again. She remembered that he had been wearing the same shirt the night he had come over and read her Mother's letter to her, it was his favourite. She wrapped her arms around him and stayed there until she heard footsteps. She turned around and saw Syaoran's mother standing there. She looked at her son and then the weeping Sakura.  
Sakura did'nt let go of Syaoran, but she sat upright as his mother walked over to them.  
  
"I can help." Sakura looked at her.  
  
"He's dead! He died to save me!" Syaoran's mother nodded. She placed her hand over his chest.  
  
"He is dead physically, but I can bring him back, my powers from the clan allow me to heal people and bring them back from death. But only up to and hour after they have died."  
  
"Are you serious? You can bring him back?" Sakura looked at the still form of her beloved warrior in her arms. Syaoran's mother nodded. It obviously hurt her to see her son like this, but she did not cry, the clan had taught her never to cry and to just do her job. She held Sakura's hand.  
  
"May I take some of your power to do it?" Sakura squeesed her hand.  
  
"I'd let you take my life."   
  
Syaoran's mother streched out her free hand and a blue ball of light formed at her fingertips. Sakura felt her powers being drained at an incredible rate as the ball of light grew larger. Syaorans mother smiled as the blue light suddenly shot into her sons chest and his back arched. Sakura, who was still holding him looked shocked.  
  
Syaoran suddenly rolled over and coughed. Sakura squealed and hugged him tighter. He did'nt open his eyes, but just knowing she was there and he was in her arms made Syaoran smile broadly. He ached all over, but he knew he had died. His mother must be there too, she was the only one who could bring him back.  
  
"I thought we'd lost you Syaoran, I thought you'd left me for good!" Sakura sobbed. Syaoran, still with his eyes closed, reached up and rubbed her back. She smiled as his mother looked at the pair. Syaoran opened his eyes slowly and looked up at the cieling. He breathed deeply before looking at her and speaking for the first time.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura." He felt her suddenly go limp in his arms. He gasped and looked at his mother. She just smiled.  
  
"She gave me most of her power to bring you back Syaoran, you're a very lucky man." Syaoran hugged her tightly. His head was spinning as he felt himself osing conciousness as well. His mother sensed it to cos she said as she shifted in and out of focus. "You'll both be fine now, sleep well."  
  
***  
  
White light, Sakura squinted. Was she dead? No, she was in hospital. She felt tired, but she was alright. She tryed to remember how she had gotten there. Vision, vision, SYAORAN! She looked to see if she was attached to any wires but she was not. She lept out of bed and looked around her ward, no Syaoran, she realised this must be a girls only ward so she crept outside. The ward next to hers was decorated blue so she guessed it was the mens ward. She looked in a few rooms but no luck. She turned the corner and bumped into someone, a doctor.  
  
"Can I help you? You should be in bed Miss." Sakura nodded.  
  
"I'm looking for my friend Li Syaoran." The doctor nodded.   
  
"Yes I remember, the two of you came in together. Hes still unconcious, but he'll be fine. You can see him if you are very quiet, its 2am!" Sakura nodded quickly. "He is down the hall, in room 12." Sakura thanked him and ran down the hall.  
  
Syaoran was in a room with four other people, all unconcious. He was the only one who looked at peace, the others were surrounded by macines and wires. Syaoran had a heart monitor and a drip, but that was it. Sakura felt pained to see him like this, but relieved to see he looked well and he was almost wire free. She sat down in the chair next to him and watched as his chest raised and fell again. She did'nt know if he could hear her, but she whispered to him anyway.  
  
"Hi Syaoran." She said, taking his hand in hers. "The doctor said you'll be fine, but I had to see for myself. I don't know what to think Syaoran, I don't know wether to kill you or kiss you for doing that." She gasped as Syaoran squeesed her hand, he was still unconsious, but Sakura was sure he was listening. She smiled. "Is that your way of telling me you prefer the last one?" She smiled again and kissed him on the forhead. She took out her locket and looked at the pictures. The one of her family was so beautiful it made Sakura want to cry if she looked at it too long. Her father had told her to put a picture of the one she loved on the other side, so now she was looking at a picture of Syaoran trying to ice skate. She chuckled and kissed him again before standing back up. "I'm in ward 27, room 4 if you wanna visit." She walked out of the door. He still had no idea how she felt.  
  
***  
  
Sakura opened her eyes in the morning to see Syaoran staring down at her. She screamed, but he clamped his hands over her mouth. "You hate me that much eh?" He laughed. Sakura smiled.  
  
"When did you wake up?"   
  
"About an hour ago, but the nurse dont know yet. Imagine their faces to see my empty bed." He looked around. "I was looking for your room ever since, I dont know why, but I knew it was ward 27. Isn't that strange?" Sakura smiled.  
  
"It it." She recalled that nights events. "Syaoran?"  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Why didn''t you go to China?" Syaoran knew he had to lie.  
  
"errrmmmm, well, I had to make sure the silver was caught." He saw her sad face. "And I had to make sure you were ok." Sakura smiled. "And thats a lie........." Sakura looked at him as if he was crazy.  
"Well, I have to go to China, or else I cant talk to my mother or any of my family ever again."  
  
"Thats horrible!" Sakura gasped and Syaoran nodded.  
  
"But I don't want to leave you or Tomoyo and with those card coming to challenge us............" He trailed off. Sakura tried to maintain eye contact, but he wouldnt look at her. "I want you to come with me." He looked at her face, which showed no emotion, just shock. "And Tomoyo and everyone of course." He got up to leave, embarrassed. Sakura reached up to grab his arm, but she accidentily took his hand instead.   
  
"Syaoran, I think its a great idea. That way we can get the card more easily and you can still have a family! We'll have to ask Tomoyo and my Dad and Brother of course." Syaoran turned back to her shocked.  
  
"I didn't think you would say yes. Thank you Sakura." Sakura got out of bed. She was level with his nose. Syaoran noticed she looked fully recovered. "I wanted to thankyou again. For helping to bring me back." Sakura nodded.  
  
"Thank you, for saving my life....... again." She looked down. "I wish you had'nt though."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I had to watch you die! I didn't know you Mother could bring you back, I just thought I'd lost you forever." She looked at her bare feet. Syaoran took her in his arms.  
  
"Its over now, its OK, I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"I felt so cold though. I mean, I can sence you where ever you are, and then you were gone..... It felt horrible." She was interupted by Meilin who had walked in on them hugging.  
  
"Syaoran kun! I'm so glad you're OK!" She flung herself at her cousin. "You to Sakura" she said over his shoulder. Sakura smiled awkwardly and sat back down on her bed. Her brother and Father walked in with Kero. Touya looked at Syaoran.  
  
"So what happened Sakura?" He asked her. "Did the Gaki beat you up?" Sakura shook her head.   
  
"Syaoran saved my life Touya, so just back off." After they had explained what had happened Touya sat down stuned.   
  
"So he saved you, then you used all your power to save him?" Touya looked at Syaoran who was trying to wrangle free of Meilin's grasp. Sakura's father eventually pulled her off him. Sakura nodded. Touya walked over to Syaoran.  
  
"Listen kid, thanks for ermmmm, you know...." Syaoran nodded.  
  
"Its OK." Sakura smiled at the pair, she had a feeling there would be no more trouble between those two.  
  
***  
  
"Move to China?! Sakura you must be nuts." Touya nearly choked on his drink. Sakura's father smiled.  
  
"I think its a good idea, it make sense." Touya looked at his father evilly.  
  
"I hate you Dad." He joked. "I can't, I have Uni and everything, but I suppose its ok if Dad goes." He looked over to where Syaoran was now talking to the doctor about signing out. "And I guess the kids not so bad." Touya had no idea how happy that one sentence made his sister.  
  
Syaoran came running over. "Hey the doctor said we could go and see Tomoyo now, she had woken up!" Sakura lept up and with Kero following, they ran down to the lift to go to the second floor. When they reached Tomoyo's room, Sakura flung herself at her now concious friend.  
  
"I'm so sorry, There was nothing I could do Tomoyo! I should have fought its power harder, I know I could have done it." Syaoran looked on. It must have been so painful to have watched two of your friends become so close to death. He could not even imagine what it would be like not to be able to sense Sakura, and for him, the closer she was, the better. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"It was'nt your fault Sakura, it was no ones fault. I'm so happy your ok though." She looked at Syaoran. "You too Syaoran." Then she started to sound more like her normal self. "KAWAII!!!" She squealed. "You have on identical hospital clothes!" She looked down and laughed. "Me too!"  
  
They asked her and explained about China, and of course, in usuall Tomoyo style she cried out. "Kawaii!!! Thats so kawaii! Of course I'll come!"  
  
***  
  
Two days later they were all at the airport. Syaoran was moving from foot to foot. Sakura fidgeted with her suitcase and Tomoyo was filming them. Sakura looked at Syaoran. "Why are you moving like that?" It was snowing outside, so their flight had been delayed. Syaoran was wearing the scarf Sakura had made him all those years ago. Sakura's father could not come, but he was sure she would be safe with Syaroan.  
  
"I'm cold, and for the first time, I am terrified." Sakura eyed him.  
  
"Why? I mean, you're going home."  
  
"Yeah, to become leader!" He looked at Tomoyo who was grinning. "I feel sick." Sakura patted his shoulder.   
  
"Its OK, you'll be a great leader." Meilin said from behind him. "You'll be better than the guy before anyway." Syaoran eyed his cousin.  
  
"Uh, I feel sick!" Sakura had never seen him so nervous.   
  
"3AM FLIGHT TO HONG KONG WILL BE DELAYED FOR ANOTHER 8 HOURS DUE TO THE EXTREME WEATHER. WE APOLIGISE FOR THE DELAY, ROOM 47 IS NOW AVAILABLE FOR PASSENGERS TO WAIT IN. THANK YOU."  
  
"8 hours? Thats awful! We've been here for hours already and its so early I havent slept!" Meilin complained loudly. Tomoyo nodded.   
  
"I say we go in, make sure we get a seat and have a sleep." Sakura grabbed her cases. Because they were going for a year they all had lots of bags with them. Unfortunatley for syaoran, because he was the strongest, he had to carry most of them.  
  
"If this place wasn't so packed you could use the float card." He grumbled. Sakura gasped.   
  
"I could use the little!" She smiled. "We just need to find a quiet place."  
  
Half an hour later they all had their cases in their back pockets. It was really strange because one of their tickets was bigger than all of their cases combined. When they got to room 47 there were no seats left, so they settled down in a corner. Soon Meilin and Tomoyo were sound asleep. Sakura pushed her hair out of her face. She could not sleep. "Do you want to go to the duty free?" Syaoran nodded.  
  
***  
  
Syaoran hated himself. He wanted to tell Sakura how he felt, but he couldnt do it, and it was now tearing him apart. She jogged up behind him holding a bottle of Whiskey. "This will warm you up"  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "I don't drink, you know that." Sakura smiled. They went to put it back. Syaoran had decided he would tell her how he felt when they got to China. Sakura was facing the same dilema. She wanted to say something, but whenever she opened her mouth to tell him, she ended up stating how nice the weather was.  
  
"Hmmmm, I don't know what sweets to get." Sakura wondered allowed.  
  
"Rainbow drops!" She and Syaoran said at the same time, both reaching for them. The giggled. Sakura looked at him.  
  
"I did'nt take you to be the Rainbow type Syaoran kun." She smiled. @_@ note: i dont think Syaoran is a rainbow drop person, but I love rainbow drops so..... @_@  
  
"I can't beleve im going to live in China for a year!" Sakura said as they were buying their sweets. They went to wait for their plane with Tomoyo and Meilin."  
  
***  
  
"I hate this!" Meilin shouted. She had just realised that she had messed up the tickets and that Sakura would be sitting next to Syaoran instead of her. "Can I swap, Sakura please?" Sakura was just about to but Syaoran was standing behind Meilin looking at her despeatley and shaking his head.   
  
"Sorry Meilin, I have to have the aisle seat, Dr. Nuriko's orders." She shrugged and sat down next to Syaoran leaving a fuming Meilin. Syaoran leaned over.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled and nodded. The take off was quite rought because of the weather, and the flight was not much better. Sakura tried to put on a brave face as she watched the telly on the back of the seat infront of her. Syaoran looked out of the window, it was stormy, but beautiful. Sakura looked over but she could not see out of the window. Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Wanna swap seats?" He asked. Meilin's ears perked up behind them.  
  
"She can't, she'll Die!" Meilin reminded her of the 'drs orders.'  
  
"I can stand up though and look over" she smiled at Meilin. Syaoran sat up straight as Sakura manouvred around so she was standing infront of his TV to look out of the window. A steward walked past.  
  
"Could you sit down and put your saftey belt on please?" Sakura nodded, but before she could turn around properly the plane shook in the storm and she fell......... onto Syaorans lap. The both turned red. It felt so right though, Syaoran wanted her to stay there. She looked into his amber eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Syaoran." She tried to get up, but the plane kept shaking, soon the pair were in fits of laughter. She finally managed to get up and take her seat again. She was tired now, she had no sleep the night before. She felt her eyes getting heavier.  
  
Syaoran gasped as Sakura's head fell lightly on his shoulder. He was tired too, he had not slept due to nerves over becoming leader. He gently rested his head on hers and the pair slept.........  
  
***  
  
"WELCOME TO HONG KONG INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT. ENJOY YOUR STAY!"  
  
Sakura shot her head up and hit Syaoran square in the jaw. "Whaaaaaa??!!" He woke up in pain.  
  
"Sorry Syaoran, sorry!" Sakura grinned, "we're here!" Syaoran looked out of the window at the familiar airport. "I wonder how long until the next card finds us."  
  
"I know, but this time you can use the silver to battle it." Sakura smiled and grabbed her coat with her suitcases in it. She looked behind them, Meilin was just waking up and Tomoyo was getting out her camcorder and putting her copy of Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire. @_@ Sorry, as an obsessed Harry Potter fan I had to put it in somewhere -i dont own that either, god can u imagine the money i would have if i did? *slips into vivid daydream......* OK! On with it.... @_@   
  
As they got out of the plane, a line of three limos stood waiting for the four of them. Syaorans mother had gotten an earlier flight. Sakura looked at them and smiled.  
  
"We get limos? Why are there three?" Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Well, Im not sure why there are three. I guess I'm getting special attention now Im leader." As soon as he had said that, rather smugly, he saw three elders of the clan approaching. He smiled and bowed, but got completely ignored as they rushed over to Sakura. "Charming, just charming." He said sarcastically. When the Elders had finished fussing over their new guests, they turned to Syaoran.  
  
"Li, you dissapoint us." Syaoran dropped his coat.  
  
"Wha?! I just got here."  
  
"We have heard rumours Li, you have become weaker. You show too much emotion, you answer back and you are sarcastic." Sakura looked on as the conversation got sterner and Syaoran looked deeply shocked. She saw Tomoyo and Meilin being ushered into different limos. Sakura felt very bad for her beloved warrior, he was being disiplined before he had even been welcomed home. She loved Syaoran, his new found confidence to be himself, he showed emotion now, not too much, but a lot more than he used to. She spoke up.  
  
"Leave him alone, its not nice you know, you havent even said hello to him yet!" She knew it sounded dopey and weak, but she couldnt find the words she wanted to say..... Syaoran gawped at her, his mouth hung open. The elder nearest him pushed his chin up forcefully. Syaoran winced.  
  
"Thats it! Before your leadership coronation, you need to train, you will not show emotion and you will do as you are told!" Sakura looked at Syaoran's already unemotional face. He said nothing but walked toward the remaining limo. Sakura jogged lightly after him, he was a fast walker.   
  
"Wait Syaoran!" Syaoran stepped aside and let her in the limo first. She smiled.   
  
"Sakura, you know when I first came to Japan?" Sakura nodded, remembering the old Syaoran, how he had attacked her for the Clow card, how he was so unemotional and cold... "They want me to be like that again, only worse." Sakura put he arm on his shoulder.  
  
"It'll be ok, you'll still be you inside, and it'll come out when you're with me, or Tomoyo or Meilin..."  
  
"Its not just that though Sakura, you know how I said that my Dad was so distant and unloving?" Sakura nodded. "He was'nt always, he used to be the best before he was appointed leader, he always used to include me with everything in his life." Syaoran looked at the floor of the limo.  
  
"I think it was being leader that killed him. They stripped him of his emotions and they forced him to no longer be an individual, he was just the Clan Leader. Eventually, he just........ faded away." Sakura gasped.  
  
"You never told me."  
  
"I don't know whats going to happen, am I going to forget the ones I love most like my Dad?" He looked into her emerald eyes and before he had registered what was happening, she had put her arms around him and was hugging him tightly. He looked down at her.  
  
"I won't let that happen!" Syaoran lifted her back up by her waist but kept his hands there subconsiously.  
  
"I don't know if anyone has the power to stop this." Syaoran had to tell Sakura how he truley felt before he became a robot like his father had. Sakura's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"You do." She whispered. "I know you do Syaoran." He reached up and wiped her eyes and stoked her cheek to calm her. She carried on. "I'm going to do it too!"  
  
"Do what Sakura?" Syaorans eyebrows arched.  
  
"I'm going to do your training with you, and we can keep each other in line."   
  
"No way Sakura, I won't allow it!" He shook her lightly. "What about all of those you love, your father, Touya...."  
  
"It won't happen if we are there for each other, and Tomoyo and Meilin too." Syaoran hugged her this time.  
  
"Thank you so much, but I can't let you. You can just, hit me or something if I get to.......... you know." Sakura nodded as he held her tightly.   
  
***  
  
Not as long....... but still long for this time in the morning. @_@ i need sleep. i still got a few chapters to upload which are already written, so please read and review. no flames 4 spelling or geordie talk.  
Rainbow 


	3. Wounding Silence

"Look Syaoran, isn't it beautiful?!" Sakura pressed her nose up against the window. Syaoran chuckled.  
  
"I did live here you know." He looked out at his old home. It was out in the middle of nowhere, and it was surrounded by a great ancient spell which only allowed you to see it if you were looking for it. It was built out of the creamiest marble and was the largest mansion Sakura had ever seen. The marble was decorated with delicate gold and green leaves, and the doors were made from a deep Mahoghany wood with incredibly detailed gold and green handles. "I hate to admit it, but I've missed it here."  
  
"Everybody misses their home when they're away from it, its no big deal." Sakura smiled. The limo suddenly pulled up. "Out we get!" She smiled cheerfully and reached for the door handle. Syaoran hit her hand away.  
  
"You're a girl, you should wait for the doors to be opened, the elders would have a fit if you opened it yourself." Sakura shrugged.  
  
"We talked about this before." Syaoran raised his eyebrow. "We need to keep sane, not forget who we are, and the best way to do that is stick to old habits........... like opening our own car doors." Syaoran smirked and reached for his own handle. Sakura smiled widely. "Count of three?" Syaoran nodded.  
  
"One......"  
  
"Two....."  
  
"THREE!!!" They shouted together and opened the doors and stepped out into the bright sunlight. Syaoran, who was still wrapped in his thick winter clothes from Japan immediatley tore of his scarf and complained of the heat as Sakura laughed. They turned around and saw the three elders standing there, no emotion on their face.  
  
"Li you are to go with us, Kinomoto, please follow Keira." Sakura noticed a small girl standing with them, she ran over to Syaoran who picked her up with ease and swung her around.  
  
"Uncle Syaoran! I thought I would never see you again!" She hugged him tightly. "I love you Syaoran." He hugged her tightlt too.  
  
"I missed you Kei, Wow, you're such a big girl now." The little girl nodded proudly at her 18 year old Uncle.  
  
"Big and strong like you!" Sakura looked on at the rare display of affection, Syaoran never told anyone that he loved them, he had never told his Mother, he had never told his Father when he was alive, and although he did'nt say it out loud, Sakura could tell he loved this little girl as a sister, or even a daughter. The elders were not so impressed when Syaoran and Keira had a little play fight.  
  
"Li! Come now, leave the child alone!" Li looked at Sakura and Keira, and although he said nothing to the pair, the message was very clear. 'Look after each other.' Sakura nodded and Keira suddenly took her hand. Before they knew it, Syaoran was gone.  
  
Keira and Sakura chatted as Kei, as her loved ones called her, led her up to her room. It was next to Tomoyo's room, and Syaoran's room was directly opposite. Inside it was huge, she had a lounge area decorated in pink, and a large bedroom, also in a lighter shade of pink. Kei spun around.  
  
"You have the Princess room Sakura! Can I come and visit you sometime?" Sakura nodded as she looked around.  
  
"Of course, anytime you are welcome. Can I visit you?" The little girl squealed in delight, much like Tomoyo did.  
  
"Yeah!!! My room is down the hall, its yellow. You can tell its mine because Syaoran wrote my name on the door in glow in the dark paint so I wouldnt get lost at night." Sakura smiled, she had seen many new sides to Syaoran recently, since her birthday anyway, and prehaps a bit beforehand. Kei waved as she left. "I'll see you soon Sakura! You are really really nice." Sakura beamed sweetly.  
  
"You too Kei!" She walked to the door and just as Kei was out of sight, Syaoran came staggering into view. Sakura gasped, he looked hurt! When he saw her standing at her door he straightened up and pretended to be fine. It was too late thought and Sakura had ran up to him.  
  
"Syaoran whats the matter?" Syaoran looked away from her.  
  
"I'm fine, nothing is wrong." Sakura looked down worridly.  
  
"Syaoran please," She begged, her emerald eyes pleaded with his amber ones and he caved in and hunched over again. "Tell me!"  
  
"Come into my room and I'll show you." Sakura raised her eye brows but immediatley grabbed Syaoran's arm and helped him to his room. It was identical to Sakura's only it was green, and had an extra bedroom. Sakura watched as he lowered himself into his chair.  
  
"Did they hurt you Syaoran?" He nodded and winced and her hand flew to her mouth. "Was it because I opened the car door?" Syaoran shook his head.  
  
"It was for everything, me not getting the clow cards, not opening the door for you, showing affection to Kei, just...... everything that I'm proud of."  
  
"You're proud you did'nt get the clow cards?"  
  
"I'm proud you did. Even though I tried to stop you, they couldnt be in safer hands." He tried to smile but it hurt and he had a cut lip. "I was so proud of Kei, thats the first time I've come close to admitting that I love someone, I told my Dad you know, before he died."  
  
"Syaoran its OK to show affection, its Ok to be yourself. You're dad would be proud."  
  
"He died just afterwards, I don't even know if he heard me admit it." He looked at the floor. "So I vowed never to love anybody that much again. Thats why I am so distant from my Mother now, and other relatives. Not Kei though. She keeps me sane when Im here, but I don't know if it will be enough this time." He winced again, making Sakura dash over faster than if she had used the dash card.  
  
"What did they do to you?" She placed her hand on his back, and he cried out in pain. Sakura pulled her hand back. "Let me see Syaoran."  
  
"No Sakura, just leave it, please." Sakura shook her head. "Show me Syaoran!" She said, almost forcefully. Syaoran looked her in the eye.  
  
"OK" He unbuttoned his green shirt and cried out in pain as her tried to take it off. Sakura reached out to help him. She gasped as she saw his back, there had to be twenty whip marks on his back, each cut was quite deep and looked very sore and red.  
  
"Oh my God Syaoran, why did you let them do this?"  
  
"I did'nt exactly let them, there were 20 of them! They wanted to teach me a lesson and show me how to be a strong leader." Syaoran gritted his teeth as Sakura ran her fingers over one of the cuts.  
  
"You need to clean these cuts, I'll go and get some cotton wool." Syaoran shook his head.  
  
"I'll be fine, I heal fast." Sakura nodded, but stayed for a bit longer anyway, talking about Kei. Suddenly Syaoran stopped talking.  
  
"Can you feel that?" Sakura knew he could sense the next card, she concentrated hard but she couldnt feel it.   
  
"All I can sense is you, you're so close to me." Then she felt it, she looked at Syaoran in dismay, it was coming from them, the Clow card was inside of them!  
  
***  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Asked a healed Syaoran the next day to the elders. "There is not a clow card inside of us, but I can sense it!" Elder #1 looked at the young man before him.  
  
"The silver tested the strength of the pair of you, the next card will test something different. I am not sure which one it is yet though, it will show its pow............"  
  
Syaoran heard nothing else, and neither did Sakura as they both stood up and looked at each other worridly. Syaoran looked back to the elder who was still "Talking."  
  
"I can't hear you." He said, but no sound came out. Sakura too, seemed to be attempting to talk, but again, she wasnt having much luck either. Tomoyo and Meilin stood up, startled. They quizzed the elder, who nodded as if he knew what was happening, so in the end, everyone in the meeting knew what was happening, except the two people who needed to know the most, Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
***  
  
"CANT TALK TO ANYONE. WE CANT HEAR ANYONE." Syaoran scribbled on a note pad when he and Sakura walked into her pink living room.  
  
"I know, its strange, maybe its to test how we would comunicate in a silent battle."  
  
"I CANT WRITE NOTES AND USE MY SWORD AT THE SAME TIME, THATS CRAZY."  
  
"Well I don't know, the answer will come to us, I know it."  
  
"I HOPE YOU'RE RIGHT, BECAUSE I HAVE SOMETHING I HAVE TO TELL YOU."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'M NOT TELLING YOU LIKE THIS."  
  
"ok"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO?"  
  
"I don't know.... Im happy sitting with you."  
  
"ME TOO."  
  
"settled then, we'll sit here in silence, like an old married couple."  
  
"DEAL."  
  
***  
  
Tomoyo and Meilin came to visit the pair as Sakura had temporarily moved into Syaorans room until this clow card had been captured. Now Tomoyo and Meilin were chatting away about cool clow cards, but saying as Sakura couldnt hear them she had fallen asleep on Syaoran. Tomoyo of course was recording every moment. Sakura began to stir.  
  
"Good Morning." Syaoran mouthed, causing her to smile and tomoyo to sqeal although they couldnt hear her. She mouthed it back. Meilin looked a bit mad, but didnt mind too much. Syaoran loved Sakura, and Sakura loved her presious Syaoran, they were perfect together, they just couldnt admit it to themselves.  
  
Tomoyo and Meilin decided to go and look around the gardens, leaving the two silent ones alone. Syaoran grabbed his notepad.  
  
"NO WONDER YOU FELL ASLEEP. THIS IS SO BORING." Sakura laughed silently.... as usual.  
  
"I think we should get some proper sleep now, can I stay in your spare room?"  
  
"OF COURSE YOU CAN, ANYTIME, JUST..... DON'T TELL THE ELDERS."  
  
"Deal, thank you."  
  
"WELCOME."  
  
***  
  
Sakura looked around her, she saw herself and Syaoran standing in a huge round room, she was wearing a long flowing pink and white dress and Syaoran was wearing a black tuxedo. Sakura saw that it looked like a ballroom and there were many other people in it. She watched as she saw Syaoran walk over to her with a note pad. She smiled as she saw him right something down. Vision Sakura smiled too and nodded. She took his outstreached hand, and the pair started to dance. Sakura couldnt help but notice how perfect it looked to her, she wished Syaoran would really do that. She noticed how Vision Sakura suddenly seemed to have a realisation and she suddenly had tears in her eyes. Syaoran looked down at her and tried to comfort her by holding her close. She wiped her eyes and reached into his pocket to get the notepad. She wrote something down and Syaoran gasped. He tried to shout something to everyone, but he could not speak. It was too late, the cieling was suddenly lifted and a clow spirit desended on the ballroom.   
Sakura looked at Syaoran and they started to usher people to safety before the spirit came down. It spoke to them for a while, and they seemed to be able to hear it. Syaoran nodded and Sakura realised her wand. Syaoran suddenly fell to the floor clutching his eyes. The card turned to Sakura and told her something, she walked up to it and she shouted something at it. Suddenly Syaoran was picked up by some invisible force and Sakura could do nothing but scream. The spirit took Syaorans sword from him, and thust it upward.  
  
Sakura screamed, silently.  
  
'I don't know if it was a dream or a vision, Im not taking any chances though, thats for sure, Im telling Syaoran.......... now.' Sakura thought as she got out of bed and went into Syaoran's room.  
  
***  
  
Syaoran opened his eyes slowly to see Sakura's face just inches from his. She was shaking him gently. He gave out a silent yell. She calmed him down by placing her hand over his mouth, even thought he made no sound, it worked and he looked into her tear streaked face. He knew she had had another vision.  
  
"I had another vision."  
  
"IM GUESSING ITS BAD. DO I DIE AGAIN." He wrote as a joke. Sakura took the pen off him.  
  
"Yes actually, you do."  
  
"OH, COOL."  
  
"No its not. Anyway, it seemed to take place at a ball, so all we have to do is stay away from ball's." She smiled at him and he nodded.  
  
"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"  
  
"The other vision came true, this one might too. I just dont want to lose you."  
  
"IM NOT GOING ANYWHERE."  
  
"You have little control over that."  
  
"COME ON SAKURA, WE'LL BOTH BE OK."   
  
Sakura sat on the other side of his double bed. Without thinking she got in to escape the cold. As soon as she realised what she had done she felt rather foolish because Syaoran was gawping at her.  
  
"Sorry, it was cold. I'll get out." She went to leave but Syaoran grabbed her hand.  
  
"ITS OK, IT IS COLD." Sakura smiled, Syaoran was such the perfect person, but she wondered if he looked at her like a vunerable little sister. The thought of losing him was too much and she felt her eyes prick with tears. Before she knew it she was in Syaoran's arms. He stroked her hair and she knew he was just reassuring her. She loved the feel of it, and soon she fell back asleep.  
  
Syaoran looked at the sleeping emerald eyed angel in his arms, she was so beautiful. He wished she felt the same about him as he did about her, but she had compared him to an older brother on her birthday, and it looked as if she still felt that way now. He held onto her now, watching their green and pink auras mix. He had never seen auras look like that before, and soon he fell asleep watching them, Sakura still in his arms.   
  
***  
  
Wei knocked on the door in the morning, but the deafened cardcaptors did not hear him, so he ended up letting himself in, thinking they had gone to a meeting or something. He walked into Syaorans bedroom to find the pair snuggled together beneath the blankets. In Syaoran's hand was a scrunched up piece of paper. Wei moved closer to try and read it. Syaoran woke slowly, sensing somebody else in the room. He did not open his eyes, but he reached for his sword under the blanket. Wei shouted out as Syaoran suddenly lept up at him sword outstreched.  
Seeing who it was, Syaoran lowered his sword and bowed to the now terrified Wei. Syaoran couldnt explain himself of apologise, but Wei looked into his apologetic eyes and nodded. Sakura sat up and blushed deeply, realising where she was. She hated not being able to talk, she could not explain why she was in Syaorans bed, now everyone would have the wrong impression of her. She sniffed silentley and ran from the room. Wei bowed and took Syaorans notepad.  
  
"I am sorry Sir. I came in to clean, I did not realise you were still here." Syaoran nodded.  
  
"ITS OK WEI, BUT CAN YOU COME BACK LATER?" Wei nodded.  
  
"Also, your family wants everyone to attend dinner tonight for a special meeting." Syaoran bowed and Wei left. Syaoran ran into the spare room where Sakura had ran into. She looked up at him as he walked in, she just stood up and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back, deciding he liked the scilence.  
  
***  
  
yawwwwwnnnnnn!!! this is uploaded straight away too so no names of reviewers yet. i will name you and give you cred for reviewing when i recieve them. thank you again,  
Rainbowx  
  
ps// do u actually like my first fic. suggestions welcome. 


	4. The Sapphire voices

No i dont own card captor sakura..... duh, or owt else. I uploaded these four chapters off the bat, so i have no reviews as of yet, plz do review though, it will make me happy if i get a few coz its my first fic. Thank you! Reviewers will be named and thanked in the next few chapters......  
Rainbowx  
  
***   
  
Sakura had written Tomoyo a note about dinner so that she and Meilin could meet them and they could go down together. Syaoran had put on his best suit. "Li dinners are important, they'd probably whip me if I'm not dressed up." He scribbled to Sakura. Tomoyo, in true Tomoyo fashion had designed the girls outfits. Tomoyo herself was wearing a lovely lilac dress, cut just above her knee, Meilin was wearing a traditional Chinese dress, but with a few added frills and bows. It was turquoise and Sakura thought it really suited her. Sakura looked at the dress in Tomoyos hand which she had made for her.   
  
"Tomoyo, its beautiful!" She wrote on the pad, which was running short on paper by now. Tomoyo smiled broadley.  
  
"Kawaii!!!! It will look so kawaii on you Sakura!" Sakura sweatdropped and went to get changed. Syaoran had left earlier to try and get an idea why they were still deaf and dumb.  
  
***  
  
The dinner table was huge, much larger than Syaoran had remembered it. He looked at his family members who were all talking amoungst themselves. He gave a mute sigh and rested his chin on his palm. Occasionally the waitresses would come by with notes asking if he would like a glass of water. In fact, he would much rather have liked to bash his head off the table. 'Where is Sakura?' he wondered.  
  
Just then the doors opened again and Tomoyo and Meilin stood at the door in equally stunning dresses. They stepped aside revealing Sakura, who stood in a pretty pink and white dress. She smiled when she saw him and his heart skipped a beat. The pair were sat together at the head of the table. A dry wipe board had been placed at the bottom of the table, Sakura assumed it was so the elders could explain things to the pair of them. Syaoran glanced at her with an annoyed look oh his face. Sakura could not help but think of how handsome he looked, sitting resting his head on his hand, he looked like a bored Prince who did not find the supplied entertainment amusing. His smart black Tux made Sakura feel weak at the knees. He had not noticed her staring at him, so he just looked around curiously as a kitten. Sakura had a strong urge to write "KAWAII!" On a piece of his paper, but she did not.   
  
Syaoran's mother stood up and wrote on the board. "This is the farewell dinner to say goodbye to our previous leader." She looked at Syaorans uncle, her brother in law. She wiped the board. "We shall eat dinner in silence so it is fair on the card captors then preceed to the gathering hall."  
  
"Oh fantastic." Syaoran said sarcastically. Sakura shot her head up and looked at him again. She took out the notepad.  
  
"What did you say?" Syaoran looked confused.  
  
"I DIDNT SAY ANYTHING."  
  
"I heard you talk!"  
  
"YOU'RE IMAGINING IT SAKURA, YOUR DEAF."  
  
"Huh, weird that........."  
  
***  
  
Dinner went smoothly, Sakura thought she heard Syaoran a few times, but he insisted he had said nothing. Now it was happening the other way too. Syaoran kept asking what she had said when she had not breathed a word.  
The gathering hall was a fantastically large room. Soon Syaoran and Tomoyo had settled at a table to the right of the room. There was a lot of ritual things going on that Sakura did not understand. Syaoran was not being named leader yet, this was just a farewell do for his uncle. Sakura looked on as people were getting up to dance. One of Syaoran's little nephews grabbed Tomoyos hand and tried to do the twist with her. Sakura tried to laugh. Syaoran walked over with his notepad.  
  
"DO YOU WANT TO DANCE?"  
  
"We cant hear the music Syaoran"  
  
"IT WOULD BE FUNNY, AWW COME ON SAKURA.....PLEASE?"  
  
"Ok, but how?"  
  
"LOOK AT THE DRUM PLAYER, YOU CAN FIGURE OUT THE BEAT FROM THAT." Sakura smiled.  
  
"Ok then you bet. And Syaoran?"  
  
"YEAH?"  
  
"Stop writing in capitals. Its awful."  
  
"SORRY, Old paperwork habits." He seemed to be concentrating on making sure he didnt write in capitals, Sakura laughed mentally and Syaoran shot her a look. "ITS not funny." Sakura gawped at him and when he realised what he had just done, he gawped back.  
  
"Lets just dance, or try to." Syaoran reached out his hand and she took it. They walked to the dance floor and started to dance. It was obvious by the drum players movements that it was a slow song. Sakura and Syaoran held each other close as they watched the drummer and moved their feet. Soon they felt so calm and happy, they were just dancing, not worried about the drum beat, or all the people who had started to dance quicker around them. Suddenly Sakura pulled away. She reached into Syaorans inside pocket and pulled out his notepad as a horrible thought occured to her, pink dress, Tuxedo, silent dancing.........  
  
"SYAORAN! WE HAVE TO GET EVERYONE OUT! ITS THE VISION!!!" Syaoran gawped at her, again. His eyes searched hers for any sign of hope, but she pulled her eyes away quickly. She saw little Keira standing in the corner in a pretty pink princess gown. She might die if they did not clear the place out. Syaoran ran over to his mother and tried to tell her to get people out of there. Sakura did the same with Tomoyo. It was a mad silent hustle and bustle as people tried to get out. Sakura felt a cold chill up her spine, Syaoran felt it too because he grabbed her hand, that touch alone was enough to force a long warm tingle to move through both their bodies.   
  
Syaoran was going to die. Sakura gulped and tried to push him toward the door. He just smiled at her, it said it all, he was not going to leave her to fight it. She was grateful but desperate for him to change his mind. He still had a twinkle in his eye, Sakura knew he had a plan.  
  
The roof was suddenly pulled off of the building revealing the starry night sky. A clow spirit desended into the room which now only contained the two cardcaptors. It was already in its true form, a very pretty blue lady, much resembling the water card, only she was older and had a long flowing dress. Sakura blinked. She looked so innocent and pure. Syaoran was obviously thinking the same thing, as he did not rush to release his sword. He just looked at it as if in a trance. He lifted up his arm slowly and realised his sword, still staring at the card. Sakura's mind cried out to her, but she did not know what would happen. She looked around the room slowly. Syaoran, card, doors, tables, pink........ pink? KEIRA! She was crouched under a table to the right of the room. Sakura moved her hand and signalled at her to stay there. She nodded, but Sakura could tell she was terrified.   
  
Syaoran meanwhile held his sword steadily in his hand. He did not know if it was a friend or a foe. Suddenly the spirit spoke up as if it had read his thoughts.  
  
"Foe!" Sakura and Syaoran gasped as they heard the card. That was it though, they could not hear anything else, each other, Keira's quiet sobs...... The card smiled and dissappeared. Syaoran looked at Sakura who had a pained look on her face. The thing that had grabbed Syaoiran in her dream had been invisible too. Sakura looked up and noticed a small blue sparkle in the air. Syaoran noticed it too and he reached up for it. He couldnt touch it though. The voice of the clow spirit spoke again.  
  
"I am the Sapphire. I test how you work in unison and harmony. In ANY situation." Syaoran nodded and Sakura released her sealing wand quickly. Syaoran looked at her, he could tell she was afraid, but she didnt show it.   
  
Suddenly as he was looking at her, his eyes started to water. She became dimmer and dimmer. His eyes stung as if they were on fire. He fell to him knees clutching his eyes, he could not see a thing. Sakura looked on in horror and started to shout at the card. She could not hear what she was saying, but the card seemed to be able to. The card smiled menacingly at her.  
  
"Can you defeat me now? Like that?" Sakura looked at her feet. The silver had been a hard enough capture, and now they had to do it like this, both of them deaf and Syaoran now blinded? She gulped. Keira was still tucked under the table safely. Syaoran had managed to stumble back up to his feet and was standing trying to get a proper grip on his sword.   
  
The Sapphire glistened and suddenly rushed toward the blinded cardcaptor and grabbed his sword. He tried to yell something, but it was hopless. Sakura tried to yell out to him, but he couldnt move or hear. The card had twisted him and he was now facing the card now. He was lifted clean off the ground. Sakura knew what would happen. She couldnt do anything, she was too far away. She tried though, as the card raised up Syaorans sword to stab him, Sakura charged at it, she was nearly there, but the card held out its free hand and she was frozen. She tried to move again, but she could not. She knew Syaoran could not hear if she tried to shout, or see if she tried to signal. She was sure she had heard him earlier on, and he had heard he when she had giggled to herself. That was it!!! She focused and tried to concentrate on Syaoran, he might be able to hear her thoughts and get away.   
  
Syaoran had lost the track, he did not know which part of the room he was in, all he knew was that he was pinned to the wall. He tried to wrangle free, but he could not move.  
  
"Syaoran, it has your sword, listen to me." He heard Sakura speak, he gasped silently. "Move your left hand down, thats right and grab its hand. If you pull it, it should release you. Please hurry, Syaoran, your sword!"  
  
Syaoran gasped but did as the voice told him. He reached down and pulled, the card which was now charging his sword at him cried out in pain, but kept charging, narrowly missing Syaorans head as he jumped down. He senced where the card was, years of training with a blindfold on had payed off as he delivered a spinning roundhouse kick to the Sapphires chest. Sakura, who had been covering her eyes finally looked up and saw Syaoran blindly battling with the monster, and she could move again!  
  
"Sakura! Help me!" She heard his mental yell. She watched and told him what to do with her mind, dodge left, duck! Run to the right, slash! Syaoran was starting to tire, it seemed being blind and having to use his other senses more was making him worn out. Sakura ran over to the card with her wand.  
  
"Sapphire! Return to your...." The card turned around slowly and looked her carefully in the eye. Before Sakura knew what had happened, the Sapphire had thrust Syaorans sword neatly into her side. She fell to her knees in agony. She had to watch on from the floor and still direct Syaoran. He seemed to feel a jolt of pain when she had been stabbed, but he seemed to be ignoring it now. Sakura looked at her blood covered hands. Syaoran did not know she had been stabbed, she kept her mind steady and focused. Syaoran was really tired now and backed into a corner, he just managed to get out, but Sakura's voice was getting weaker and weaker.   
  
"Sakura! Sakura! Are you OK?" Little Keira had come running over to the heavily bleeding cardcaptor. Sakura nodded and gave her a small smile. She moved her head to try and tell Kei to run away, but the little girl was crying. It gained the attention of the card. Sakura's eyes widened in horror as she saw the Sapphire moving up behind Kei from her position on the floor. The sapphire seemed to be looking at the child as if it was the most discusting distraction in the world, just like the silver had done with Tomoyo.  
  
The sword came rushing down. Sakura used all of her remaining strength to grab Keira's shoulders and flip over, so Sakura was now sitting above Kei, who was now on the floor. Sakura screamed silently as the sword went into her back. She lifted her wand slowly, using the last of her strength.   
  
"Sapphire................... return......... to.........." She paused for breath, the card seemed to be preparing for its next attack. Sakura couldnt let that happen. "YOUR POWER CONFINED!" The card dissolved into its original form as a card and Sakura sighed as she felt the last of her life forse ebbing away. Syaoran had a shooting pain in his back too, he did not know what it was.  
  
Syaoran could not hear Sakura anymore, he could not sense where she was and it terrified him. He sank to his knees shivering, Sakura's presence near him usually kept him warm, but now, he was just cold. The last thought he had recieved from her was a desperate cry. "Keira!" He did not know if any of them were ok, but he cried anyway, he knew deep down Sakura was in very bad condition, if not............... dead. He cried hard and had his hands over his eyes.   
  
"Sakura, wake up, wake UP!" Syaoran heard a small cry from Keira. He gasped and moved his hands, revealing Sakura slumped over Kei. Kei seemed to be fine. He ran over and grasped Kei by the shoulders.   
  
"Get my Mother." He told Keira slowly. She wiped her eyes and ran out the door.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran fell to his knees next to his partner in cardcapting. She looked so peaceful, almost releaved in fact. Syaoran picked up her lithe form and held her close. He could feel blood seeping into his shirt, but it didnt matter, nothing mattered. He ran his bare hand down her cheek, he could just feel her, she was just holding on. "Sakura....." He felt tears come to his eyes. "I love you! Don't leave me now, and I never even told you!" He pressed his head into the crook of her neck as he held her. Syaoran looked as his mother rushed in. He smiled with relif as she sat down next to him.  
  
"Please bring her back to me." He looked at his angels face. "Please Mother." His mother touched his arm and nodded.  
  
"May I have some energy?" She asked her son who took her hand.  
  
"I'd let you take my life." Syaorans mother grinned and snubbed a small laugh. Syaoran looked at her.  
  
"Whats so funny?"  
  
"Nothing, its just............ thats exactly what Sakura told me when we brought you back." Syaoran smiled a bit and hugged her tighter as his mother started to draw his energy. A familiar blue ball formed at her outstreched fingertips. It shot into her chest and her back arched up. Syaoran knew it would be a few moments before she was healed, so he moved slightly and kissed her forhead lovingly.   
  
He moved his lips away as she started to stir. He had tears in her eyes. She smiled warmly at Syaoran and his mother. Syaroan put his arms more tightly around her. She winced and he let go quickly. Suddenly she gasped and tried to sit up, but she fell back limply into Syaorans arms.  
  
"Kei........?" She looked around.  
  
"Sush....... Shes fine." Syaoran put a finger over her lips. He still had no idea that Sakura had saved her.  
  
"Syaoran...... I...." She blacked out before she could finish.  
  
***  
  
"Sakura saved you?" Syaoran asked wide eyed. Kei nodded.  
  
"Uh huh, the card was coming for me and I was knealing next to her and she rolled me over and now.......... now.........." Keira started tro cry........ again.   
  
"She was stabbed twice, when was the other time?"  
  
"That was why I was kneeling next to her, she had been stabbed trying to protect you! She ran up with her wand and it just stabbed her......." Syaoran gulped  
  
"With my sword........" He stood up. His mother, Meilin Kei and Tomoyo all looked at him. He looked at them sternly. "I cant do this anymore! I......." He trailed off. "I'm going to see her."  
  
***  
  
Sakura opened her eyes to see Syaoran asleep next to her. She turned over painfully. "Syaoran?" He stirred and opened his eyes.  
  
"Sakura? You're awake!" He smiled. "I wanted to thank you........."  
  
"For what?" Syaoran gawped at her  
  
"For what? For saving me, for saving Kei, for everything........" He looked at the ground  
  
"You would have done the same, Im sure." She took his hand and smiled. Syaoran looked at her  
  
"I wonder how it was that we could talk to each other in there." He said, but his lips were still. He was talking to her with his mind. She smiled and answered the same way.  
  
"I dont know Syaoran, but did you notice when I got stabbed in the side, your side hurt." Syaoran nodded, a confused look on his face. They let it lie there.  
  
"Kei is upset because she said that she had killed you."  
  
"Oh thats horrible. I saved her, because I had to, I could not let her die...... for her sakes and yours."  
  
"Why mine?" Sakura smiled.  
  
"You said the only person you had told that you loved, your dad had died and might not have heard it, so I had to save Kei so she could one day hear you say it to her. I did not want you to lose another person that you loved." Syaoran looked at her, suddenly almost angry.  
  
"Sakura! If you had died I would still be losing a person I loved!" Sakura gasped and Syaoran hand flew to his mouth. He lowered it slowly. "I mean..... All the things youve done for me, teaching me, helping me, saving me........ your my friend" He covered up quickly "I....... should go."  
  
Before Sakura could respond he was gone.........  
  
***  
  
So what do you guys think? im not sure if its ok or if you guys can understand it, me being a common as muck Geordie lass. Im sorry if I used any Geordie (Thats the accent from Newcastle Upon Tyne - England) slang in my story too. I can't help it. Here is a geordie example:  
  
Wy Aye man! Wa gannin doon tha toon foo a pinta broon. Ah na man, i cannit de it, its geet daft  
  
Oh yes, we are going into town for a pint of Newcastle Brown ale. oh no, i cant do it, its very stupid.  
  
hehehe, i talk like that, a bit, not too bad. i can stop it. i dont know why im babbling actually..... plz review my story, its 4am now and i need to know it was not for nothing....... plzplzplz. if you have any ideas or suggestions for later chapters (which soooooo wont be as long as this i dont think) please tell me. but please dont tell me about my spelling, coz i know it sucks. Thank you very much,  
  
Rainbowx 


	5. For my own Sake

Hiya peeps. Im sorry that this is not out sooner, but I had it ready a week ago, but in my little tribute to the disasters in the USA, I decided not to post until now. Just to let you know, we British folks are behind you guys all the way no matter what. (Hell get me an Army uniform now!) But you guys really pulled together, so God bless America (except for their dub of CCS) And we are proud of you.  
  
Thank you for reviewing my story!!! Thank you to the following 27 who reviewed:  
  
Karina  
Kewlbunnie  
Ally  
Eve c.  
snow_angel20  
IC  
Nadeshiko  
lilygirl2001  
evilgirl  
Catherine Wimberley  
Erin Kinsella  
Soulsister  
Anna  
Tasha  
Mooonstiger2002  
sunPrincess  
Kamaria*~  
Unknown - whoever you are I appreciate ur review!  
Masako  
Kirby  
Raie  
nonie77  
Yui  
Anime_Freck  
nonie77 (again) thanks  
Takari Crazy  
  
Thank you guys sooooooooo much!!!!!!!! i love you i love you i love you. This one is not quite as good, but i hope you like it anyway. Ahhhh..... What happened? Read on........ (I DONT OWN CCS, CLAMP ETC...)  
  
***  
  
"He just left, he ran out of the room." Sakura lay on her normal bed a day later. Syaorans words kept playing, over and over again in her mind.  
  
"Id still be losing a person I loved!" She rolled over and opened her locket.   
  
"He loves me like a friend, he said so before he ran away." She was so extatic that Syaoran felt that way, but why couldnt it have been more, she loved him so much and he thought of her as a friend. But he had admitted that he loved her friendship, and with everything that was going on around them, it seemed that was all she would get. Tomoyo looked at her best friend.  
  
"If Syaoran admits something like that, he must mean it, with all his heart." Sakura had yet to admit to Tomoyo that she was in love with her card captor partner, she made the decision to tell her.  
  
"Tomoyo," She felt tears prick her eyes. "I....... I love him, not just as a friend! I feel confused and all over the place!" Tomoyo smiled warmly.  
  
"I already know Sakura. Its obvious. You light up when he is nearby." She leaned closer. "Although she wont admit it, Meilin can see it too."  
  
Sakuras eyes widened. "Oh my God, she is going to kill me!"  
  
"No. She knows your feelings are genuine, she just wants the best for Syaoran, and she knows you would never hurt him."  
  
"But Tomoyo, he doesnt love me back. It hurts inside to know that he loves me only as a friend." Sakura stood up quickly before running back to her own room. Tomoyo looked after her and smiled.  
  
"You have no idea Sakura."  
  
***  
  
"She nearly died Kero!" Syaoran and the 'stuffed animal' had become a lot closer over the course of events. "In fact..... she was dead!"  
  
"There was nothing you could do kid. Just be happy that she is alright now." Kero said as he ate his pudding.  
  
"You know dont you?"  
  
"That you love her? Yeah."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Listen kid, everyone loves Sakura, shes always there for everyone. Its nothing to be ashamed of." Kero said warmly.  
  
"I told her I loved her as a friend. But its more than that." He paused. "Everyone I have told I loved has died. I dont want that to happen to her."  
  
"It wont, I know you wont let her die."  
  
"I let her get stabbed twice, with my sword!" He almost shouted.  
  
"Look, it was the sapphire, not you who stabbed her. And you were blind!"  
  
"Kero, I could hear the pain in her voice, and when she was stabbed, I felt the pain she was in." Kero dropped his pudding.  
  
"You could talk to her?!"  
  
"Not really, I could hear her thoughts, she was guiding me with her mind, she was my eyes." He paused. "She could have called me over to help, but she didnt. I just got a rush of jumbled thoughts."  
  
"Look kid, you two share a special bond, now lets just forget it and move on."  
  
"I can protect her better from a distance Kero, I have to pull back from her. My feelings are starting to cloud my judgement."  
  
"I can see where you're coming from, but that would just cause pain for both of you." Syaoran shot up.  
  
"Its the only way! It wont cause as much pain as death!" He walked towards the door. "Im going to have to avoid her. Please dont tell her why."  
  
He was gone before Kero could answer him.  
  
***  
  
"Syaoran! I wanted to talk to you!" Sakuras voice sounded down the corridor, stopping Syaoran dead in his tracks. She ran up to him. "Ive been looking everywhere for you!" She smiled warmly causing Syaoran to feel torn up inside.  
  
"Not now Sakura. I'm busy." He started to walk away slowly. He did not even glance back at her, but he quietly whispered under his breath. "Im sorry Sakura."  
  
She stood there in silence and watched him go. "Whats going on?"  
  
***  
  
Things just got worse, Syaoran often refused to acknowledge that she was in the same room as him, he would just turn away. Sakura felt torn in two as Syaoran seemed to be going to say something to her, but then turning around and talking to someone else. Sakura often resorted to sobbing in her room. One of these times Meilin walked in quietly.  
  
"Sakura?" Sakura stopped crying and sat up. "Whats up with you and Syaoran eh? You barely talk!"  
  
"I dont want to talk Meilin."  
  
"Im only here to help you Sakura!" Meilin sat down next to her friend.  
  
"He hates me Meilin!" Sakura gave in to tears once more. "I must have done something terrible! Its been nearly 3 weeks!" She sobbed. Meilin took her friend in her arms.  
  
"Im sure he doesnt hate you, if anyone should hate you it would be me, but I dont, so no one should." She smiled warmly.  
  
"He just ignores me. I miss my family, my friends and Im being ignored by the person I love the most!" He hand flew up to her mouth. Meilins smile got bigger.  
  
"Its ok, I know that." Her face became harder. "He doesnt hate you, its just..... his training or something." She did not believe it exactly, but it was the only explanation even Meilin could think of. "I'll see you later Sakura..." Meilin stalked out of the room like a mad woman.  
  
***  
  
"Meilin. In my room. Very late." Syaoran stepped into his room to see Meilin sitting there. She strode over to him.  
  
"This is for being a jerk!" She punched him in the stomach. It did not have much affect, but it made Meilin feel better. "Why Syaoran? Why are you hurting my friend?" Syaoran groaned.  
  
"So she'll live OK?" He sat down, quite angry. "Get out Meilin, just get out!" He shouted at her. It was overly harsh, even for her cousin.   
  
"Dont be surprised if you find yourself alone one day Li! You're pushing everyone away. Heck, Ill be surprised if Sakura isnt on a flight back to Japan in a week!" She stormed out, painfully punching the wall as she left. Syaoran lay back on his bed.  
  
"Im sorry Sakura....."  
  
***  
  
Bangbangbang! "What the.....?" Syaorans head shot up as someone banged on his door. He opened it to see Sakuras tear stricken face.  
  
"Sakura? Its too late, go back to bed." Syaoran could feel her pain.   
  
"Why are you shutting me out Syaoran? Have I done something wrong?"  
  
"No Sakura. Just go to bed." He shut the door firmly. Staring at the door he had just closed he whispered.  
  
"I love you......"  
  
And he had no Idea that Sakura was standing on the otherside saying exactly the same thing.  
  
***  
  
"Go home Sakura..... I cant believe he is treating you like this!" Tomoyo stroked her chin like a detective. "I cant even think of a good reason!"  
  
"I know, I must be an awful person Tomoyo!"  
  
"Its not your fault Sakura, I had him all wrong." Kero was dying to spill but he had filled his face with pudding so he could not talk, just as Syaoran had asked him to.  
  
"It has to be my fault though!" Sakura cried into her pillow. "I dont know what to do." Kero bit his tounge.... again.  
  
"Leave, you dont deserve this Sakura!"  
  
"But I promised I would help him stay sane!" She looked up revealing her once again tear streaked face.  
  
"No Sakura! Its too hard on you. Syaoran has control and sanity, just not with you, and I dont know why. If you miss your family you should go back."  
  
Sakura gave a shaky nod. "Ok, back to Japan."  
  
***  
  
"LI! LI SYAORAN!" Syaoran opened his eyes groggily. He was in his room, where he always was when he was not training to be leader. He already was in a sense, there was just the ceremony and then it would be official.  
  
"Hello Kero, come in." Syaoran opened the door to the tiny guardian beast of the seal.  
  
"Dont you Hello Kero me you GAKI!" Syaorans eyebrow raised. "Do you know how much you are hurting Sakura?"  
  
"Its for her own sake! I cant let my feeling cloud my judgement!"  
  
"You said that already!"  
  
"Its the truth! I cant let anything happen to her!"  
  
"Syaoran, Its hurting her more than you know, she constantly crys, she misses her family......"  
  
"I know Kero. Its just til the five cards are gone!"  
  
"She's going home kid. You took it too far." Syaoran gasped at the little flying creature.  
  
"She's leaving?" Kero nodded and left quietly.  
  
"Sakura........"  
  
***  
  
  
THE CORONATION OF LI SYAORAN AS CLAN LEADER WILL TAKE PLACE TOMORROW EVENING AT 7PM  
ALL ATTENDING IN FORMAL DINNER WEAR  
  
  
***  
  
"This is the last thing I need!" Syaoran shouted....... to the wall. "Why now eh?!" He sighed as the wall gave him no answers.  
  
"I have to sort out my mess!!"  
  
***  
  
"Syaoran?" Syaoran woke up to see Sakura standing over his face.  
  
"AAAHHHHHH!" He hollered and jumped up.   
  
"Im going home Syaoran........ after the celebrations."  
  
"Sakura........" Syaoran did not know what to say. "I....."  
  
"Its ok, ive accepted it now, you hate me being here, so Ill leave, go back to Japan." She said in he sweet voice.  
  
"I dont hate you Sakura."  
  
"You do! You wont even acknowledge my presence here now!"  
  
"Sakura, you've got it...."  
  
"....all wrong?" She finished, pain present in her voice "No Syaoran, I dont. You only wanted me her to get the cards. You can have them if you want them that badly Li!"  
  
He pulled in a harsh breath as she called him Li again.  
  
"Im leaving, after the ceremony tomorrow night." She ran from the room crying.  
  
Syaoran spun around and punched the wall he had previously been talking to. His hand shot through it and his mirror fall off, shattering into a million pieces.  
  
***  
  
"So you're leaving after the Coronation tonight?" Kero asked as Sakura packed her bags.  
  
"No, Im not."  
  
"What do you mean? You're packed up!" Kero gawped at her.  
  
"As Syaoran is held up in the coronation preparations I'll go then, before the event. Just slip out....... itll be easier."  
  
Kero looked at her depressed face and felt like screaming while tearing his fur out.  
  
***  
  
Tomoyo and Meilin looked on coldly as Syaoran was going over the ceremony with his mother. Sakura was finishing packing as this went on. She had pleaded with her friends and Kero not to tell him about her leaving early, and they had reluctantly agreed.  
  
"Then you walk through the grand archway into the hall." Syaorans mind had switched off long ago. His beloved card captor was leaving him very soon. He had already planned a way to make her stay in his speech. He had stayed up all of the previous night to write a beautiful speech for her, explaining what was going on, his feelings, for once, the whole truth.  
  
"I got it Mother, Im going to change for the ceremony now."  
  
***  
  
"Tomoyo, Im leaving in a few minutes."  
  
"Oh! Ill see you back in Japan really soon Sakura!" She squealed hugging her friend. "Im going to miss you!!!" She hugged her even tighter so that Sakura could not breathe.  
  
"Ill miss you too. And Meilin..."  
  
"Ill tell her."  
  
"And even though he has been a jerk, Ill miss Syaoran too. Deep down."  
  
"I know you will." Tomoyo smiled as she bid farewell to her best friend. Sakura looked up to see Syaoran coming their way, he hadnt seen them, so Sakura grabbed Kero and pulled him to the side.  
  
Syaoran was clad in special emerald ceremony robes, his hair tucked under a special hat with many ancient symbols on it. He looked very handsome, but Sakura could not help but notice that the sparkle in his eyes had vanished. It was almost as if her warrior was in a trance. He walked past were Sakura and Kero were hiding.  
  
"This hurts so much Kero....." Sakura said as they watched him walk past. He suddenly paused and turned toward them. He looked tired and somewhat saddened. Sakura resisted the erge to leap out and hug him and insist he go to bed. Kero nodded to Syaoran and he smiled. He seemed to take comfort in the fact that they were there. Sakura looked deep into his amber eyes, how sad they looked.  
  
"Li......" Syaoran visably winced at her calling him Li. She could not find the words she was searching for. "um.... good luck ok?" She gave her a weak, pained smile. He hoped she would listen to his speech carefully and know that he truely loved her.  
  
"Thank you Sakura." He turned again and walked into the ceremony hall.  
  
***  
  
"Did you order a Taxi Miss?" Sakura jumped as she heard a voice.  
  
"Yes, I did." She wiped the falling tears from her face.  
  
"Bad day?" The man handed her his hankerchief. She smiled gratefully.  
  
"Thats an understatment."  
  
"Well, you know, I might be able to help, come on, get in the cab and I'll tell you some jokes to cheer you up." He grabbed her cases and put them in the boot. He got in.  
  
"Sakura?" Kero said from inside her hood.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Would it be ok if I go with Tomoyo in a few days? I have some business I want to sort out." Sakura looked at her guardian beast. Tomoyo would take good care of him, and it was not him Syaoran had the problem with.   
  
"I guess." She grabbed him and hugged him tightly. "I'll see you soon then!" She wiped her eyes again and ran to the taxi.  
  
***  
  
"I Li Syaoran, do solumnly swear that I........DAMMIT!!!" Syaoran was starting to wish that he had listened to his mother instead of thinkibg about his speech. He was going out in front of everyone in a minute and he was falling apart at the seams, he could not remember any of the vows, only his speech to Sakura at the end.  
  
"Syaoran, get ready, the clan is fully assembled." He heard his sister call out. His palms were sweating. "Now Syaoran, come on."  
  
"Here goes......"  
  
The clan was all gathered in the great hall, even far brances of the clan which Syaoran had never met were there. So many faces. Syaoran did not have time to spot Sakura's face as he was ushered over to the alter by the elder priest. He poured water over Syaorans hands and started to chant in an ancient language. Syaoran looked at his hands, now supposedly washed free of sin, but Syaoran felt the worst he had done in a long time. The priest was looking at him expectantly. He wracked his mind for what he was supposed to say.  
  
"I Li Syaoran, do solumnly swear to serve, protect, defend and honour......." He paused. He knew the rest, but he just kept thinking of Sakura. He had failed to serve and protect her. She was hurt, physically from his sword, and now mentally, because he had acted like an idiot. The priest nudged his elbow. Syaoran just looked at the priest as if he had never seen a priest in his life.  
  
"GAKI!!!!!!!!" Syaoran's head shot up as he heard Kero's voice from the back of the hall. The priest stood up too. The whole clan got up off their knees and looked so angry. Syaoran looked at Kero and his heart missed a beat.  
  
"Where's Sakura?!" He shouted. "Is she ok?!"  
  
Kero nodded. "Shes fine, just on her way home now!" Syaoran jumped off the stage.  
  
"I have to stop her! I wanted her to hear my speech."  
  
An elder walked in his path. "Now Syaoran, what is more important to you? Becoming clan leader, honouring your family name and protecting them, or some silly girl?" Syaoran looked down.  
  
"You know? Ive been beaten senseless for being leader, and who looked after me? Sakura! Shes not just some silly girl, I love her and I'LL BE DAMNED IF I LET HER GO NOW!" Syaoran shouted.  
  
"I cant let you go." The old man stood his ground, in Syaorans exit path.  
  
"The girl I love is leaving and you wont let me go? I dont think you have a say in the matter. Im the strongest here!" Syaoran went to move past him but was pushed back.  
  
"You will stay. It is your duty." The elder spat. "And I am your elder and I will not be spoken to like that! Just like your father, let his emotions get in the way. Look at what happened to him."  
  
Syaoran clenched his fist. "My Dad was great. And Im not letting you stop me from telling Sakura the truth now."  
  
"Want a bet?" He folded his arms. Syaoran smirked and turned his back on the man. The whole clan watched them. Syaoran nodded at Kero who had flown around.   
  
"Yes actually." He smiled. "I do." He spun around again, laying his fist into the mans chin and his knee into his stomach. He was out of the door in an instant.  
  
***  
  
"Syaoran wait!" Tomoyo cried as she caught up with them. "Im sorry."  
  
"About what?" Syaoran asked as they rounded the corner.  
  
"I told Sakura to go home. I thought you were just using her."  
  
"Its ok, it was my fault, I should have just been honest and told everyone the truth." He glanced at her. "You know how to fly a helicoptor?"  
  
***  
  
"What do you call a man with no arms and no legs in a swimming pool?" The taxi driver asked.  
  
Sakura groaned. Although she hated to admit it, the man was funny, and he had cheered her up a lot. "I dunno, what?"  
  
"Bob!" Sakura giggled. They were nearly at the airport, they were just stuck in some rush hour traffic. The drive tapped the steering wheel in an unknown tune.  
  
"So do you feel better?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, but Its just going to go downhill as soon as I get out of this Happy Cab." He smiled.  
  
"Happy Cab? I like the sound of that. It would make millions! Can I use that name?" Sakura grinned.   
  
"Knock yourself out." She turned to look out the window. "Nearly there......."  
  
***  
  
"Im flying a helicoptor Syaoran!" Tomoyo squealed. "I hope we make it on time."  
  
"Yeah." Syaoran looked at the fast approaching helipad of the airport. Just before Tomoyo had landed, Syaoran jumped out and ran toward the stairwell. Locked.  
  
"Syaoran wait for me!" Tomoyo ran over to him just as he kicked the door down with a swift, powerful kick. She just stared at her friend as he sprinted down the stairs. He was even faster than when Yuki used to be around. Tomoyo sniggered to herself before following him.  
  
"The stairs end Tomoyo, hurry up!" Tomoyo caught up with Syaoran a few minutes later. He waved his hand to tell her to get back as he kicked the door to the departures lounge down. They came face to face with over 100 staring faces.  
  
"erm.......hi." Tomoyo hid behind her warrior friend.  
  
***  
  
"This is it Sakura..... No more heartache, no more pain, no more........" Sakura wiped away the freefalling tears from her face as she pictured Syaoran's face. He would be being coronated now, the leader of the most powerful clan in all of China, maybe the world. She pictured his attempt at ice skating, his battle with the silver and sapphire. His handsome face even in death, him telling her that he loved her......... as a friend.  
  
***  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura?!" Syaoran asked the croud loudly. No one answered. He looked around desperatley for his beloved cardcaptor, but she was no where to be seen. A little girl who looked a bit like a younger version of Meilin jumped out.  
  
"My name is Yuuhi Sakura. Is she from Japan too?" She asked in a sweet voice. Syaoran smiled and bent down.  
  
"She is, yes. Have you seen her anywhere?"  
  
"No.... but me and my mummy have just missed the last flight to Japan for today. She was probably on it." Syaorans heart felt a lot heavier al of a sudden.  
  
"She's gone........."  
  
***  
  
Sakura looked at all the people sitting around her. She reached the conveyer belt and stepped on it cautiously.   
  
***  
  
"Syaoran lets go home, you can get the first flight in the morning." Tomoyo patted her friends arm.  
  
"Its too late! She hates me now." Syaoran placed his head in his hands. "Its just........ too late."  
  
***  
  
"Departures lounge 17......17." Sakura found the door she was supposed to go through. She had missed the flight to Japan so she was stuck in there for the night. She entered quietly. There were many people in the room. Most of them were asleep.  
  
"I hate this! I can still feel her!" Sakura's head shot up as she heard a familiar voice. "Its almost as if she was here still."  
  
"Thats......thats Syaoran!" Sakura whispered to herself. She tried to lower her aura level so Syaoran could not sense her. She kept quiet as she heard Tomoyo talk.   
  
"Syaoran, shes on the plane home, just get on the next plane tomorrow."  
  
"Its too late now! She thinks I hate her, and she hates me now....." Syaoran cracked his knuckles loudly.   
  
"Why would he care?" Sakura asked herself as she moved around so that she could see them, but they could not see her.  
  
"She knows you dont HATE her."  
  
"No she doest. I let her think I hated her, I want her to live."  
  
"What good is that if its destroying both of you?!"  
  
"Its saving her life!" Syaoran nearly shouted. Tomoyo hushed him and pointed to the sleeping people.  
  
"Syaoran. Just go to Japan and tell her."  
  
"Ive been trying to tell her since I dont know when and it just hasnt worked Tomoyo!" His voice cracked.   
  
"Syaoran, I......."  
  
"I did'nt tell her when I had the chance. I love her so much it hurts and I didnt even tell her!" Sakura gasped but put her hand over her mouth.  
  
"I know you love her.... its obvious." Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"But she hates me now, so........." His voice was strained. "Lets just go home." He felt a warm tear run down his face. Sakura stood up. The sudden movement drew Syaoran and Tomoyo's attention to her directly. Tomoyo smiled as Syaoran flew to his feet and wiped his eyes.  
  
"SAKURA?!" He looked down. "How long have you been there?" Sakura walked over sternly him. He winced as if preparing to be hit.  
  
"Why did'nt you tell me?!" She had tears falling down her face again. He wanted to reach out and wipe them away, but he dare not move.  
  
"I..... Sakura I....." He was at a lost for words.  
  
"Do you have any idea how much you hurt me Syaoran? I thought I was going to die it hurt so much."  
  
"I wanted you to live, and I didnt want to let my feelings for you cloud my judgement." He looked at his feet.  
  
"You left the ceremony?" Syaoran nodded slowly.  
  
"When Kero told me you were leaving early I...... I had to...."  
  
"Why did you ignore me? I thought you hated me!" Sakura was crying freely now, her emerald eyes sparkled with all of her tears.  
  
"I was trying to detatch myself from you. I love you so much and I could protect you better from far away."  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura shouted, the last remaining sleeping people woke up. "Whats the point of protecting me better when the way you were acting was killing me anyway?" Her voice shook as she spoke.  
  
"Sakura....."  
  
"I am so angry at you Syaoran! And I should be happy."  
  
"Happy?" Syaoran looked carefully at her.  
  
"I love you Syaoran, I have for a long time." Sakura tried to smile but this was all too much for her and she fainted into his arms. He smiled contentedly as he held her tightly and sunk to the floor with her to make her comfortable.  
  
Suddenly there was clapping all around them, all of the people in the departure lounge, Meilin, his mother and sisters and Keira had arrived, the only clan members who truely cared about him. There were wolf whistles and cheers among the crowd as Syaoran hugged Sakura and gently kissed her forhead.  
  
***  
  
Ahhhhhh!!!!!! What do you think? Any suggestions for later parts or for new card names and stuff? tell me plz cuz i am stumpted at the minute. Thank you!!!!! Reviewed credited later, thanks.  
  
Rainbowx 


	6. Its all out now...

Phew! Long time no see! Erm... here is the little story in full...   
The motherboard on my laptop died, so they sent it to france! And i got it back, then it happened again and My mother started having a fit and got a refund while i was at school, so i lost all my files:  
INCLUDING 4 CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY!!! -   
  
I dont own ccs yada yada yada... really? Wow! Would never have guessed that...  
  
***  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura opened her eyes slowly and looked around her. Her left hand felt very warm, so she raised it up to find another hand entwined with hers. Her eyes followed the arm down to where her little wolf lay sleeping peacefully on the floor. She squeezed his hand gently and he stirred and his eyes snapped open.  
  
"Sakura? Are you alright?" He smiled up at her.   
  
"Come lie beside me Syaoran, it must be horrible on the floor." Syaoran looked at her nevously before squeezing her hand again and standing up.  
  
"I have to be going anyway. I have a meeting with the elders." He grinned lopsidedly at her, his messy chocolate hair falling into his deep amber eyes. He raised her hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently. Sakura stroked his arm and then he was gone...  
  
***  
  
"What do you mean?" Syaoran shouted later that morning. He looked viciously into the eyes of the elders who stood before him.   
  
"Exactly what we say Syaoran, Kinomoto Sakura can take care of herself. It is time for her to leave us. You should have let her go last night, she would have been gone from our hair."  
  
"I can't do that. I love her! And she loves me!" Syaoran shouted. "I finally told her, after all I put her through, I can't just send her packing! I won't lose her again!"  
  
"You have no choice!" The elder stood up abruptly. "She made you miss your ceremony to become leader. You need to be retrained now... beginning now!"  
  
***  
  
"Who's there?" Sakura called softly. She adjusted her tie and went to open the door. She wore a white shirt, red v neck jumper and a pair of black trousers, accompanied by her tie (@_@ sorta like wot she wore in the dash card ep.@_@)  
  
"Its me, Meilin." Sakura flung the door open to look at her friend.  
  
"You probably want to hit me right? After yesturday?" Sakura looked down, preparing herself for a punch. It didnt come. Instead she felt a pair of arms around her and Meilin quietly sobbed. Sakura reached up and held her once rival.  
  
"I... I did love him. I knew. I knew for a long time he was in love with you, and I braced myself for it." She sobbed into Sakura's shoulder.  
  
"I'm so sorry..." Meilin looked up at her and held up her hand to her. She needed right now for Sakura to be silent, she had to get this out. Sakura moved aside and Meilin walked in and sat down on the pink arm chair.  
  
"It's not your fault. I know he's better off with the one he loves... you." She paused. "It just, hurts." She wiped her eyes and Sakura went to stand up.  
  
"Meilin I'm so sorry." Sakura's head shot up as they discovered Syaoran and Tomoyo standing in the doorway. Tomoyo had her arms around Syaoran, helping his stand.   
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura screamed and dashed toward him, seeing the blood that had gathered in a pool on the floor. He weakly stumbled toward her, but her did'nt make it. He collapsed on the floor, a pained look on his face. Sakura and Meilin sobbed as they gently turned him over to face them as Tomoyo ran for help. Sakura tapped his cheek lightly and he opened his eyes.  
  
"Saku..." He winced and held his stomach. Sakura lifted up his shirt, but he pushed it back down, he did not want her to see. "They told me... I was going to retrain..." He looked at her and she felt fresh tears come to her eyes as she tried to stop the blood. She ran to the side and in sheer despiration ripped the curtain down and pressed it to his stomach.  
  
"They were going to retrain me, for missing the ceremony. I believed them." He seemed somewhat annoyed at himself for falling for their trick. "But they just beat me, and banished me." He stopped and Meilin cried out.  
  
"That means... oh no!" Sakura wiped her tears and felt Syaorans forhead.  
  
"What does that mean? Are you not going to become leader?" Sakura asked him. It was Meilin who answered, in a panic.  
  
"It means he has to leave..."She sobbed. "Clan members who are banished will not be able to speak to anyone in the clan ever again, and their magic is stripped from them."  
  
Li moved his hand and instantly the curtain set on fire. He moved it again and water appeared from his hands and put it out again. Sakura smiled, as did Syaoran.  
  
"They have'nt taken my magic yet..." He grinned. Sakura pushed him back as he tried to stand up. "Meilin, I am so sorry I hurt you." He reached over and his cousin hugged him tightly. "I love you Meilin. Sorry I don't let you know too often." He smiled slowly.  
  
"The little bird was all I needed to know you cared." She got to her feet, releasing her cousin.  
  
"You should go. Tell Mother and Keira I said goodbye." Sakura was sure she saw small tears form at the corners of his eyes. Meilin left quickly.  
  
"Oh Syaoran... I caused all of this." Sakura sobbed and pressed his stomach to stop the bleeding. Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Stop that Sakura... It's not your fault I fell in love with you." He shruged as if it were a normal everyday saying. He might as well have been saying 'Its not your fault the dog ran away', or 'its not your fault you got lost.' She smiled happily, although she felt awful inside.  
  
"I love you Syaoran." He smiled and closed his eyes, leaning his head on her lap. She looked up as Tomoyo ran in with Li's mother. She bent down and placed her hand above him and a blue light quickly formed. She did not require energy this time. She looked at Sakura.  
  
"I want you to take good care of my boy." Sakura nodded. Although Syaoran was nearly 19, Sakura thought it was very sweet. "He has no home now." Sakura took her hand.  
  
"As long as I live, He'll always have a home."  
  
***  
  
"Where am I?" Syaoran spun around as he heard Sakura's voice. She stood alone in a big hall, looking confused. "Syaoran?" She shouted out. The hall looked similar to the old library back in Japan. It had carvings of angels on the walls, and was decorated in twinkling lights. Sakura spun around, still calling his name. He walked toward her and waved his hand in front of the face. He stroked her cheek, but was horrified to discover that his hand went straight through her. He pulled back quickly.  
  
"Sakura, I'm here!" He called, but it fell upon deaf ears. "Sakura... please hear me!" It was no use, he could not get through to her. He decided to follow her. She ran her hands over the angels carefully before ducking into a doorway. Syaoran smiled at how cute she looked, but then realised, to his horror, that she did not wear ordinary clothes, but an obvious Tomoyo creation, especially for cardcapting. She wore a dark green dress and a green coat, complimented by pretty pink ribbons. She had her hair down, which was unusual. Tomoyo always designed her a hat. Syaoran chuckled at the fact, Tomoyo was slacking!  
  
"Come out!" Syaoran gasped as he walked out of another doorway, or, rather two more of him. And another Sakura! The original Sakura shook her head slowly. "I can't fight you Syaoran. You'll have to kill me."  
  
***   
  
"NO!" Syaoran sat upright suddenly. Sakura sat by his side, wet cloth in hand.  
  
"Are you alright?" Syaoran caught his breath as he heard her calming voice. "Syaoran?"  
  
"Yeah?" He took her hand and entwined it in his own, happy with just the feel of her smooth skin against his own. She smiled broadly.  
  
"This is all happening so quickly. I mean, I loved you for a long time, and then I find out you feel the same way, just as I am about to leave, and now, we both have to leave. I just want to be near you Syaoran, no matter what."  
  
"Sakura, I would never leave you, or hurt you in any way." He stroked her cheek. "I was always so reserved and withdrawn, I never let anybody in, until I met you." He paused. "I've loved you for so long, and it goes against everything I used to believe."  
  
Sakura pulled off her locket and held it to him. "Open it Syaoran." He took the fragile object and looked at it carefully.  
  
"My dad gave it to me for my Eighteenth. He had already placed a picture inside, of my family. Including my Mother. He told me to put in the picture of the one I loved most on the other side." She stood up. "Within ten minutes, I had a picture in it."  
  
Syaoran opened the locket carefully. His eyes found the picture of Sakura and her family at once. They looked so happy and peaceful, like a normal family. He wished he could have an ounce of normality in his relations and elders. His eyes widened as if shocked.  
  
"Thats me!" Sakura nearly fell over as Kero flew in, onto her shoulder.  
  
"Hey kid. They gave you two an hour. Me and Tomoyo are already packed." Sakura pulled the stuffed animal to her and hugged him.   
  
"I've packed too. And I packed up for Syaoran too." She pointed to their bags in the corner of the room. "I phoned my father. He said you can stay with us." She beamed happily. Syaoran shook his head.  
  
"I could'nt impose like that. My father left me a lot of money when he died. I can get my own place. Plus, I think your brother might kill me." Sakura hit his shoulder.  
  
"He likes you now. Since you saved me, he knows you're not the Chinese Gaki you used to be." Kero looked at his watch.  
  
"You two should make your exit now."   
  
"Why?" Sakura moved so Syaoran could stand up too. Kero nodded toward the gaki, and he got the message.  
  
"If I leave now, they will not be able to take my magic from me." He spun around as he heard movement by the door. Tomoyo and Meilin stood there, looking sad.  
  
"Your Mother sends her love." Meilin said, tears rolling down her face. Syaoran gasped.  
  
"Shes not coming with me? What about my sisters, Keira?" The full force of what was happening finally hit the little wolf, and he felt tears come to his eyes.  
  
"She cant make a living out there in the real world Syaoran. She needs to stay for the sake of your sisters, so they can grow up here." Syaoran nodded slowly. "I sent your love back." She smiled weakly.  
  
"Meilin here is coming with us!" Tomoyo squealed happily. Syaoran smiled again and embrased his cousin.  
  
"You don't have to do this for me Meilin. I'll be alright." Meilin shook her head.   
  
"I've waited years for this. I love the freedom of Japan. School was a dream come true for me Syaoran!" Meilin stood next to Sakura. "There is nothing here for me, the only reason I stayed so long was because you were here." He smiled warmly as he grabbed the cases in the corner.  
  
"Well lets go!"  
  
***   
  
"And the press know about this how?!" Tomoyo's mouth dropped open as they reached the airport, only to be bombarded by loads of paparattzi.  
  
"Are you Kinomoto Sakura? Is it true you single handedly caused the collapse of the Li clan?" A stressed out newswoman asked Tomoyo. Tomoyo squealed and shook her head. Sakura, who had heard turned around looking really worried.  
  
"Did I?" She squarked. "Oh my god... Did I?" Syaoran laughed and took her arm.  
  
"Dont be stupid." He pulled them away as Tomoyo and Meilin bowed politely.  
  
***   
  
"I feel so guilty."  
  
"Be quiet." Syaoran smirked. "Don't feel bad, it wasnt your fault." He lay his head onto the back of his seat and closed his eyes. Sakura ran her hand down his cheek carefully and he caught it in his own, eyes still closed.  
  
"I still can't believe it." She said thoughtfully, causing the little wolf to open one eye.  
  
"What? That we're going to Japan?" Sakura shook her head.  
  
"No, that you loved me back." Syaoran smiled.  
  
"I wish I had been brave enough to tell you sooner."  
  
"I wish I had told you. After all we've been through..."  
  
"...And all we've got to go through." He put his finger on her lips to silence her. "Don't forget, we've still got three cards to capture."  
  
"You know what..." Sakura laughed. "I had forgotten about that!"  
  
***   
  
"FLIGHT 0172, EXIT GATE 12, INTERNATIONAL ARRIVALS."   
  
"Thats Sakura's flight dad." Touya stood up and made his way to the gate, followed by Sakura's father.  
  
"It seems like such a long time..." They made their way to the gate, just as Syaoran stepped out, carrying Sakura. Touya felt a stab of... something, but it vanished when he saw how contented his sister looked in his arms.  
  
"Hey Gaki... Im sorry about what happened." Syaoran looked as if he would drop Sakura for a moment.  
  
"How do you?..." Touya held up the newspaper he had in his hand.  
  
"FUTURE LEADER OF THE LI CLAN BANISHED!" Was the headline. Syaoran scan read it, thankfully it did not mention Sakura in the article. Touya and Mr Kinomoto smiled as all of the group made their way to the taxi rank.  
  
"You have a choice Li." Touya said thoughtfully. Syaoran smiled, it was a huge honour to be reffered to even as Li by Touya. "You can go back home and make peace, go to the estate agents, or stay at our home for a while... as long as you do the dishes."  
  
Sakura stirred and smiled at the pair of them, laughing and joking. It seems Syaoran's wish for a normal family, well, sorta, has come true.  
  
***   
  
Well? Ok, its not as good, its not as mushy, i totally babble to much in this chapter, and I cant spell Sakura's fathers name... (PLEASE DONT REVIEW THIS JUST TO TELL ME...) @_@ But please review!!! Yeah! I need to do the Syaoran/Sakura first kiss!!! Please give me some hints as to how I can do it!!! And yeah... still needing ideas for 2 cards... donkeyshun  
  
Rainbowx 


	7. Suprise - what happens now?

I bet ur all thinking, where the hell've u been rainbowx?! Or not... anyway... sob... I got a job... so i cannot write as much. ps// I dont own ccs... blah blah blah...   
  
"Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled pepper. She sells sea shells on the sea shore." Sakura stopped abruptly as she heard a familiar sounding voice behind her. She spun around, her auburn hair falling into her green eyes. A small girl stood there, looking to be around Keira's age.  
  
"Are you lost?" Sakura put the groceries on her hip and knelt down beside the little girl.  
  
"I'll have the last three free ones."  
  
"erm... do you have a fever?" Sakura placed her hand on the girls head. "What's your name?  
  
"What's in a name? A lot. I'll tell you... I am called Emmy." The girl smiled. She had deep green eyes, that resembled Sakura's, and long hair, which was a brilliant shade of dark green.   
  
"Where is your mother?" Sakura smiled brightly, looking around.  
  
"She left for a moment." The girl turned and skipped away. "See ya later!"  
  
Sakura straightened, a confused look on her face. She adjusted her groceries and made her way back to the house. Syaoran stood in the kitchen with her brother, but they quietened as she approached. Sakura grinned. It felt so good to be back home, and not only home with her family, she was at home with the man she loved. She could not help herself but to let her eyes linger over her warrior. He had changed so much from the uncommuniative ten year old she had once known. He still had his penetrating amber eyes, his messy chocolate hair, but he had grown, about 6'2, with a stronger form. He was taller than Touya now, but her brother looked up at him still, as if he were just a stupid kid to be looked down upon.   
  
"Sakura!" Touya came and took the bags from her and took them into the kitchen. Syaoran stood next to her before hooking his little finger around her own and leading her back toward the door.   
  
"Syaoran no! I am so tired!" She tried to be stern, but her face beamed and there was a hint of joy in her voice. Syaoran raised his eyebrow at her quizically as he opened the door.  
  
"You don't want to walk?" He smirked and looked at her feet, still clearly capable of walking.  
  
"No! I want to slouch on the sofa with my feet up and a hot chocolate!" Before she had finished Syaoran had picked her up in his strong arms. She hit him on the arm playfully.  
  
"Huh!" He looked at the place she had hit him as if she had just shot him. She smiled and nuzzled her head next to his ear.  
  
"I'd still prefer the sofa..." She whispered before giggling softly. Syaoran placed her down carefully and offered her his arm, which she gladly took.  
  
"I want to show you something." He smiled and she couldnt help herself. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He wrapped his own arms around her tightly and just held her, never wanting to let go. Eventually though, they knew they had to.  
  
***   
  
"Oh My God Sakura!!!" Sakura stopped as she heard a familiar voice behind her. She spun around gleefully to be hugged by her friends Chiharu and Yamazaki. Syaoran smiled to himself to see how happy his cherry blossom looked, back with her friends.   
  
"How are you guys?" Chiharu updated them on upcoming events and past events which would be happening... they had not missed much. Yamazaki kept butting in with his wonderful stories about the origins about these events. Sakura giggled as Chiharu had to now simply glance at him for him to shut up.  
  
"We were going to try and contact you next week, but now that you're back..." Chiharu beamed.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked, no clue as to what was going on. Syaoran smiled and held out his hand to Yamazaki.  
  
"We're getting MARRIED!" Chiharu beamed and Sakura jumped up to embrase her friend. "Will you be my bridesmaid?" Sakura nodded and Yamazaki shook Li's hand.   
  
"I'd be honoured if you would be my best man. I think I owe you at least that for all the stuff I made you clean when we were younger." Syaoran did'nt know what to say.  
  
"You dont owe me a thing."   
  
"But I'd still be honoured buddy." Syaoran glanced at Sakura and smiled as he shook his hand again.  
  
***   
  
"I cant believe those two are getting married! I thought Chiharu would have murdered Yamazaki by now!" Sakura clapped happily. She could not see herself clap, Syaoran had placed his hands carefully over her eyes. "erm.. Syaoran... I still cant see."   
  
He nearly fell over. He looked up and saw what he needed to see. "Are you ready to see?"  
  
"What am I seeing?" She asked as he removed his hands.   
  
"This!" He stepped back to reveal a large apartment. It was huge! It was a bit empty, and there was a bit of rubbish about, but nothing bad. Sakura grinned and gave him a small hug.  
  
"This is beautiful!" Sakura beamed. "Is Meilin going to live with you?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Yeah... for the time being. She wants her own place." Syaoran smirked, twirling her around. She clapped happily.  
  
"Lets go back and tell Touya, he'll want to see this. I mean it Syaoran, this is amazing!" Syaoran grabbed her hand to stop her running to the door.   
  
"Wait!" Syaoran pulled her toward him and she flashed him a confused but cute smile.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Sakura raised her eyebrow carefully.  
  
"erm... lets go and get a pizza and take it back!" Syaoran stumbled over his words. Sakura hooked her finger around his own and pulled him to the door.  
  
"I dont know whats going on Syaoran, but I do so happen to fancy a pizza!" She winked and he felt a blush creep over his cheeks. He had finally confessed his love for her, but he could not get up the bottle to do the one thing he wanted to do the most... just give her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
***   
  
"Tomoyo, hurry it up!" Touya cried as he took the heavy box off her and patted her on the back. She grinned and ran back out of the door. "OK! LETS MOVE IT PEOPLE! WE HAVE LESS THAN AN HOUR!" He shouted.  
  
In response, he got hit with about 20 pillows.  
  
***   
  
"This is erm... nice." Sakura raised her eyebrow at her boyfriend over the pizza boxes he was carrying. "Are you gonna tell me what is going on. He shook his head, but Sakura could tell he was dying to say something.  
  
"Erm... well..." he stammered, shifting the boxes. She saw her home and ran to open the gate for him, but he managed to just catch her by the wrist, stopping her. She frowned at him, and he released her. "Well... gentlemen first..." he flung the gate open and walked steadily up the path, making sure she stayed behind him. He opened the door to complete darkness and put the boxes on the table. Sakura stepped inside, a look of confusion on her face.  
  
"I mean it Syaoran... if you dont tell me what is going on.... I'll...!"  
  
"SUPRISE!!!" Sakura stopped mid sentence and glanced around as the lights came on and all her friends were there, clapping. "Welcome home Sakura!" She grinned warmly and turned back to her warrior.   
  
"This is why you were acting so strangely. I dont know wether to hit you or to kiss you Syaoran." He blushed deeply.   
  
"I almost didnt manage to keep you away long enough." Syaoran looked around at all their friends who had brought their presents for Sakura. She smiled slowly.  
  
"I wasnt gone that long! You shouldnt have bought me presents." She smiled at her brother and Tomoyo, who were standing together at the back of the room. Sakura grinned to see that Touya was filming for Tomoyo. She could not help but think of how cute they looked together...  
  
***   
  
"Sakura?" She spun around to be face to face with Syaoran. He smiled lopsidedly, but she could not help think that something was wrong. He held his sword in his hand. She gasped as she saw herself come out of the doorway and stop dead. The other sakura looked away, a small tear in her eye. She wore a green cardcapturing outfit, with a green coat.   
  
"The time has come sakura!" Syaoran shouted, turning his sword over slowly in his hands. She looked him dead in the eye. His familiar twinkle had dissappeared. He looked different, but she could not quite put her finger on it.   
  
"Syaoran?" She threw her sealing wand to the side and ran into his arms. She was so wrapped up by the fact that he was there, she did not notice a single teardrop in his eye as he raised the sword behind his back. He suddenly pushed her away.  
  
"I don't care! I cant kill you like that!" He cried, throwing his sword into the wall. Sakura grinned.  
  
"I knew you were weak." She snarled into his ear before raising up her hand and sending a high powered blast of energy into his stomach. He did not flinch as he dropped to his knees.  
  
***   
  
"Right! Thats it!" Sakura sat up calmly for once. Syaoran, who had crashed at her house last night, was downstairs sleeping on the sofa. Sakura punched her hand and stood up, ready to wake him. The dream had been scary, but she was not going to be made a victim again.   
  
"Syaoran you lazy bugger!" She shook his shoulders and his eyes flew open. He grinned.  
  
"Uh! You bitch! I was having a nap!" Sakura smiled but shook her head.   
  
"I had another vision. And. well... I killed you."  
  
"Nice..." Syaoran grasped both of her hands. "If i hold your hands forever, you cant do it, problem solved!"  
  
She looked at him, eyes filled with worry. "We just have to wait..."  
  
***   
  
crappy ending.... omg! what will happen next? Will Syaoran hold her hands forever? Im no good at angsty romance... some suggestions for the first kiss again? please? thanking u... rainbowx 


	8. Syaoran here... Sakura there... omg thei...

Sakura ran down the stairs hurriedly and grabbed the phone. "Hello Kinomoto residence?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Ermm... hiya." Sakura smiled as she realised it was Syaoran on the other end.   
  
"Syaoran!" She cried happily, sitting on the bottom step. Just as she did so the doorbell rang loudly. With a groan and a mumble to her boyfriend she stood up to answer the door. Syaoran stood there in the rain, hair plastered to his face, grinning. He walked in and produced a box from behind him.  
  
"Hi Sakura, I brought you some doughnuts." He smiled and she smiled back, waving the phone at him.  
  
"Very funny!" She rolled her eyes, "Phoning me just to throw me off the scent!" She laughed, but Syaoran stiffened visibly. Sakura raised her eyebrow quizzically. "What?!"  
  
"Sakura I didn't phone you." Sakura rolled her eyes and put the phone back to her ear. All she heard was the dial tone. She looked at him.  
  
"Its the tone now! You phoned me, and now you've just hung up." Syaoran shook his head and Sakura felt a cold shiver pass through her. She knew he was not lying.  
  
"I think its time to be on our guards Sakura." She nodded meekly and he put his arms around her and held her close. Sakura stood and took in his scent, which... she noticed was different today.  
  
***  
  
"Something wrong today, isn't there sir?" Syaoran stiffened as he heard a little girls voice behind him. He spun around and looked eye to eye with the small green haired girl.   
  
"Huh?" The girl jumped up and down.  
  
"Could you tell the difference? Could you ever kill Sakura?" Li grabbed the girls shoulders sternly.  
  
"Who are you? Whats the matter with her?" He shook her firmly. The girl just smiled and he released her. She went to skip away, but Syaoran grasped her wrist and dragged her after him.   
  
"Something is wrong! And you are gonna help." This was the last thing Emmy had expected and she tried to pull away from him, but his grip never wavered.   
  
***  
  
"Syaoran?!" Sakura cried running down the street after him. "What are you doing to that little girl?" Syaoran stopped and turned just as Sakura leapt into his arms.  
  
"God Sakura, I thought you had died!" He felt tears of relief fill his eyes as he held her close. "When I phoned you this morning, I heard a few mumbles then the dial tone!" He smiled. "So I was going to your house, when this little kid said..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It doesn't matter." He held her closer, taking in her scent, which... he noticed was different today...  
  
"We need to go to your house Sakura... We need to talk."  
  
***  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura looked at her boyfriend across the table. She could not put her finger on it, but something in the back of her mind kept nagging at her. He sat across from her with his eyes shut in a peaceful slumber. If she was right though, this might be his last peaceful slumber for a long while. She sat back herself and thought of when he had bought her that ring, how she had gotten mad at him, when he sacrificed himself to save her from the silver card. When he read her her mothers letter...   
  
"Sakura?" Sakura looked from her boyfriend when her brother walked in the door. Touya visibly stiffened when he looked at the sleeping Syaoran, but he simply shrugged and looked carefully at his sister. Although it had been only a matter of months since this new ordeal had begun, it seemed like she had aged years. "Would you like anything from town?" He asked sitting down beside her.  
  
"I don't need anything Touya, but thank you." She smiled sweetly at him, and he could not help but feel a stab of despair. As she grew older, he would see less and less of her and her sweet smiles, the gaki would get them all now. He patted her head and suddenly embraced her. Sakura felt all the air rush out of her, but she did not mind.   
  
"I love you Sakura."  
  
"I love you too Touya."  
  
Just as her brother stood up a loud knock came from the door. Sakura's brow crumpled slightly as she looked at Touya. "Are you expecting anybody?"   
  
Touya walked over to the door shaking his head and opened it slowly. Sakura heard the scream he gave and rushed to see. Syaoran stood there with a girl. As she studied the girl she realised to her horror that it looked identical to herself. Sakura looked at the new Syaoran whose eyes were wide with shock. He looked at the pair of them in turn and gawped.  
  
What was going on?   
  
Sakura looked to the sofa to find the old Syaoran had gone, vanished. As the pair looked, the other Sakura slowly vanished into thin air. Sakura made a grab at her departing hand, but her hands slipped through her.   
  
"Sakura are you OK?" Syaoran gasped. "When I phoned you this morning..."  
  
"Syaoran, how? This has got to be..." Syaoran looked at her dejectedly.  
  
"Challenge number three."  
  
***  
  
Tomoyo placed her new camera carefully on the mantelpiece and sighed. Her best friends still had three challenges to go, but now they had to be even more careful. Yelan was no longer around to help if one of them... She shook her head and pulled out the hair band, letting her long hair flow behind her. She sat down on the sofa next to her mother, who was sleeping soundly. Tomoyo pulled the blanket up to meilin's ears and left to use the phone. It rang twice before a familiar voice answered.  
  
"Kinomoto residence?" Touya's voice was shaky as he spoke. It unnerved Tomoyo somewhat, so she spoke softly.  
  
"Touya? Are you alright?" She smiled as he seemed to relax at the sound of her voice.   
  
"God Tomoyo, is that really you?" He paused. "You are Tomoyo, not a... card are you?" Tomoyo pulled a face, but of course he could not see over the phone.  
  
"A card? What?" She sat on the bottom step with the phone pressed tightly against her ear as he explained everything. Touya too, was sitting on the bottom of the stairs, watching Syaoran and Sakura as they sat in a stunned silence.   
  
***   
  
Well short and sweet. Im real busy at work and stuff. And A Levels are not easy u know!!! Well, I'll leave it there for now. Please review....... no flames plz!!! Love rainbowx... next chapter coming up soon. And don't worry! No one will die again 4 a while!!! (or will they???...) 


	9. When I need you most...

OMG! MISTAKES!!!!! Meilin is still in China, she is not moving in with Syaoran for a while! Way to spoil the story huh?! This is definatley s+s and in chapter 6, i had kero looking at his watch! Gyah!!!! he doesnt have a watch! (LETS ALL PRETEND KERO HAS A WATCH FROM NOW ON OK? That would be fun fun fun!!!) also, i am so sorry for not updating, ive been in london and i wrote the rest (and the ending) down... on paper... *sweatdrops* if u like this story, you might like my new one, its in the original anime section called timeless. its probably more likely to be updated as it is also my english coursework!   
  
ps// i changed my name from rainbowx to mckenzie, i did it so my friends could not find my fics as i am VERY self concious and i cant spell etc... and they do not all appreciate CCS!!!! They should all die!!! (i soooo dont mean that!)  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!! Should be more drama in this bit! pps/// i dont own ccs... big fat duh.  
  
and please REVIEW!!! I read on one fic that the author needed them like oxygen, and i have to agree... no more fic unless i get more reviews! thank u those who did review!!! i love u forever, and the next chapter has the every now and again listing of reviewers and the thank yous! feel free to email me 2, sailorainbow@hotmail.com!  
  
***  
  
"I hate tuxedo's!" Sakura giggled to herself as she suddenly heard Syaorans thoughts directly into her head. She loved it when that happened, especially when she knew her boyfriend wasn't aware of it. He was out with Yamazaki to buy their suits for the wedding. Sakura spun around in the mirror. She herself had been given her bridesmaid dress the day before by an overly excited Tomoyo. She wore a green dress which puffed out at the bottom, and a small green coat. She smiled slowly at her reflection.   
  
A mental image flashed inside her mind, Syaoran standing at the alter smiling at her. She held a bouquet of light pink flowers and wore an elegant flowing white dress and a small veil, decorated with light pink flowers. Syaoran smiled at her again and her Father released her arm, whilst still trying to hold her brother away.  
  
She wished.  
  
***  
  
"Im so nervous, I feel ill!!!" Chicharu cried as Tomoyo played with Sakura's hair. Tomoyo smiled broadly as she twisted Sakura's hair into tiny ringlettes.   
  
"There is nothing to be nervous about Chicharu! You and Yamazaki have been in love for as long as I can remember! Besides you can't back out now, I've even got my new video camera for you guys!" Sakura sweatdropped as Tomoyo reached behind her and started to film her. She shook her head, deciding to give her friend exactly what she wanted. She smiled broadly for the camera and stood up doing a little twirl.  
  
"Its hen night tonight isn't it? I know I'm going to get so drunk I wont make it to the church." Chicharu groaned, flopping down onto a huge red chair in Syaoran's new appartment. The guys had gone out to get them all a pizza, despite the girls objections. They would never fit into their dresses for tomorrow if they were forced to eat pizza!   
  
"I'm so excited!" Sakura smiled, rubbing Chicharu's shoulders comfortingly. "It'll be alright! As maid of honour, and with Syaoran-kun as best man, nothing can go wrong!" She was sweatdropping as she said it, but thankfully nobody noticed. Tomoyo looked her up and down suspiciously.  
  
"So what about you and Syaoran Sakura?" She smiled at her friends questioning look. "When is your wedding?" Sakura fell over.  
  
"Wedding! I haven't even kissed him properly yet!" Her hand flew to her mouth and Chicharu and Tomoyo laughed. You usually do kiss someone before you confess your love for them right. She looked around the apartment, it was so big it was scary. Syaoran had took her shopping the day before and had insisted she helped him pick some furnature. He soon had a giant red chair and had banned her from helping him again. Now nothing matched at all, but it had its own, personal charm. Syaoran had given her her own corner where she could put her teddys and junk for when she visited. She thought that was very cute.  
  
"We're back!" Syaoran called from the doorway. Sakura had to admit, after their experiances in china, Syaoran had been so laid back, not a care in the world. She smiled warmly at him, and he smiled back at her. I felt so natural for him to come home to find her there. Yamazaki fell onto the arm of the chair where Chicharu sat and kissed the top of her head draping his arm around her.   
  
"Where are the pizza's then?" Tomoyo asked Kero as he flew through the door subtly, so Chicharu and Yamazaki would not notice. Kero smiled evilly before sweatdropping.  
  
"I knew we forgot something!"  
  
***   
  
"Why did I drink so much! I've never really drank before you know! I love you guys!!!" Sakura bellowed. She could not even hear herself in the racket of the club. Chicharu, still cold sober stood annoyed.   
  
"Why? Because you are just as worried as me, you just won't admit it!" Sakura did not hear her, and instead gave her a small kiss on the cheek and said she was going before she got really drunk. (*she wasnt that drunk people, but she feared she would end up that way, ok?*)  
  
She looked at her surroundings and for the first time, she realised that she did not know her way home. She was just about to hail a cab, when she felt a pair of arms steer her to the side. She looked up to see that it was not syaoran as she had expected, but a stranger, and to her horror, she realised he held a knife to her throat.  
  
***   
  
That man had kissed her, and had tried to do other things too. Sakura gulped down hard and tried to force herself to stop crying, but was instead wracked by another round of sobs. Her pretty grey dress was torn at the shoulder and the hem, her heel was broken, and her hair was everywhere. The man had stolen her purse, thankfully a loud noise had startled him, and Sakura had escaped into a darkened corner. She noticed a phone box and ran over to it, puncing in the operaters number.  
  
"Can i return the charges please?" Sakura shook and stumbled over her words, praying that he would accept.  
  
"Yes of course, what is the number?"  
  
***   
  
"Hello?" Syaoran turned over in his bed to answer the phone. A friendly voice sounded on the other end, making him squirm uneasily.  
  
"Will you accept the charges for Sakura Kinomoto?" Syaoran raised an unseen eyebrow.   
  
"Yeah of course." There was a click, and then silence. "Sakura are you there?" He could hear the sound of cars passing, so he knew she was outside. But Sakura without her cell phone, that was strange. He was worried now. "SAKURA?" He shouted, praying she was alright. He heard her then. She was crying hard, and could not get her words out. She managed to ask him to come and get her, and mumbled the adress, which she had managed to work out. Before she had finished, he was out the door.  
  
***   
  
She had stayed in the phone box, her legs failing her. She had fallen to her knees and was sitting crying, curled into a tight ball when Syaoran found her. He opened the door slowly and it had broken his heart to see her like that. She looked up at him, her emerald eyes glowing with her tears, and her dress was torn and muddy. She did not move, so he knelt down in the muddy phone box too.   
  
"What happened Sakura?" He asked softly, not sure that he wanted to hear it. She turned her head away from him.  
  
"You'll hate me forever Syaoran!" She sobbed, suddenly finding herself being pulled toward him. He wrapped her in a warm embrace, and felt tears come into his own eyes. She had needed him tonight, and he was not there to protect her! if anyone shoud hate somone, she should hate him! He told her that, but she shook her head, pulling away.  
  
"This man... he...he..." She sobbed again and Syaoran looked down fearfully.  
  
"Did he rape you Sakura?" She shook her head and gave him a weak smile, but it crumbled under his gaze. He hugged her again.  
  
"Nearly, he nearly did Syaoran! He forced his tounge down my throat! I tried to stop him honest i did!!!" She sobbed, clinging to him, shaking. "I wanted you to be my first kiss Syaoran, but... you probably hate me now!" She looked away again. "I had all that power with the cards... but I can't even protect myself." She sobbed again.  
  
"Oh Sakura." Syaoran kissed her hair softly. "I could never hate you... never!" He smiled comfortingly at his girlfriend, who suddenly looked so small and like glass. He took her hands and helped her to her feet.  
  
"I was going to ask you this after the wedding, but I want to ask you now instead." He helped her into the waiting cab. "Sakura Kinomoto, I would like it very much, if you had more than a corner in the apartment." She was so tired she did not understand, so he put his arm around her.  
  
"I want you to move in with me forever." She smiled feebly and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. He sighed in relief. The girl that he loved was going to move in with him.  
  
***   
  
"Sakura!" That little girl, Emmy was there. She waved at her and Sakura noticed she was crying. She looked at Sakura with a fearful look. "There are two of them, at the smae time, I don't know why, but I'm scared!!!" Emmy broke down in sobs in Sakuras arms.   
  
***  
  
Sakura woke slowly, and immediatley remembered the previous nights events. She noticed that it was still very early, the alarm was due to go on in an hour. She smiled slowly, looking around Syaorans apartment, or rather, her apartment. She was in Syaorans bed, she remembered he had put her there then gone into the guest room. She had insisted that he got some sleep, or she would not move in, so he had reluctantly left. She got to her feet slowly, and made her way to the guest room. Syaoran was in an uneasy sleep, that reminded her of her own dream.  
  
Two at once, it had to be the new cards, but how did that girl know.   
  
She looked at Syaoran again and sighed. She loved him so much it hurt sometimes, but she knew that he loved her back, so it no longer caused her any pain. She moved the covers and got into bed with him. He did not wake fully, but opened his eyes halfway.  
  
"Sakura?" He put his arm around her and she embraced him back. They fell asleep together, as they had done many times before, dreaming of each other.  
  
***  
  
Drama!!! WOW!!! Who would have thought friendly vic wouldve wrote about something like attempted... ra... i dont even want to say it! i had a hard enough time writing about it and putting the word in the fic! REVIEW!!!! Grrr...... THE WEDDING NEXT CHAPTER!!!! And guess what'll happen? what? you cant? and people say im predictable! *sweatdropping* ok, so im not that original, but i think we know what is coming, and i think most people have figured emmy out by now, have u? i need inspiration, so REVIEW!!!! Grr.... lv McKenziexxx 


End file.
